Diario de un Jinchuriki
by YunaLoire
Summary: Justo después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, las alianzas entre los países se habían vuelto más fuertes, proclamando al fin un ciclo de paz que parecía prometedor hasta que un joven Kage es enviado de encubierto a una misión junto a cierta muchacha distraída, pero... ¿qué pasará entre los dos tímidos jóvenes cuando sepan el verdadero motivo de la misión?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola, chicos!

Vengo aquí nuevamente con un nuevo proyecto que espero les vaya a gustar.

Debo aclarar que esta historia se sitúa después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Aún no salen los dos últimos tomos del manga (y creo que todos estamos ansiosos por saber cómo termina finalmente Naruto) pero de verdad quería ya subir esta pequeña historia. Para aclarar desde el principio, esto ocurre antes de The Last, ya entenderán conforme avance la trama. Todo esto lo dejo así para que cuando finalmente salgan los últimos tomos y The Last, quede todo aclarado… obviamente haré muchísimos cambios, y estoy segura de que las parejas aquí posiblemente no les gustarán, así como las historias que les puse a los personajes, pero es algo que realmente siempre he querido hacer y espero realmente les guste.

"blablabla" pensamientos o recuerdos

**-blablabla **voz del Shukaku

-blablaba diálogos normales

* para aclarar ciertos puntos

Ya para terminar, les agradezco de ante mano que me lean, soy primeriza así que sean amables conmigo. Reviews? Me harían tan feliz! :D

Naruto(obviamente) no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi *Me Monto en tu Moto* (aunque le guste matar personajes maravillosos T.T), de ser mío ya estaría casada con Shikamaru y miraríamos las nubes mientras decimos "Problemático" todo el día :3

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 1. "ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO"<p>

Realmente, esto no podía estar pasando.

Miró en total silencio cómo todos dentro de la Sala de los Kages discutían por algo que, realmente no le parecía de mucha importancia a él, y realmente no es que no le gustara la idea, de hecho estaba seguro de que dentro de todas las personas en la sala él era el que principalmente debería estar preocupado ya que todo había surgido a causa suya.

Soltó un suspiro mientras miraba con sus aguamarinas distraído hacia nada en específico.

Recientemente la Cuarta Guerra Ninja había terminado.

Había sido la más sangrienta, dolorosa y horrible guerra que jamás se había presenciado, con muchas muertes y países reducidos a nada. El horror de la pérdida y el sufrimiento de los sobrevivientes había sido tal que todos los Kages reunieron al día siguiente para tratar de solucionar el problema, y habían llegado a una conclusión: debían restaurar el orden.

Se propusieron solucionar los problemas de manera pacífica, y aunque al principio fue un caos infernal, llegaron a la conclusión de que debían unificarse para mantener la paz después de tal horrible tragedia. Tanta pérdida y dolor en vano, tanto sufrimiento, el peso de las muertes de sus camaradas y seres queridos se quedaría marcada por siempre dentro de todos, y especialmente la sonrisa de cierto shinobi rubio de ojos azules cruzó por su mente.

_"Naruto…"_, musitó dentro de sí, completamente triste.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su partida? ¿Casi dos años? Le dolía el pecho cada vez que recordaba las últimas palabras del chico, totalmente triste, mientras sus ojos se cerraban y las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Luego, nada más.*

_"Este es mi camino ninja…"_

El joven Kazekage salió por unos momentos de su memoria cuando escuchó la voz de su hermana mayor, gritando, como era de costumbre:

-¡No pueden estar hablando en serio!- dijo ella furiosa, obligando a que, por primera vez desde que había entrada a la sala, prestara atención. Aunque al principio la relación de los hijos del cuarto Kazekage no había sido la mejor, con el tiempo el pequeño Gaara entendió que su hermana mayor siempre se preocupó por él y más que temerle, deseaba entenderlo para que no se sintiera tan solo.

Sólo fue gracias a Naruto que el "Kogane no ko"* entendió eso.

-Temari-san, tranquilícese por favor- pidió alguien que acompañaba a la Mizukage. Gaara suspiró.

_"Pedirle a Temari que se calme…"_, pensó el menor. Temari soltó un golpe a la enorme mesa, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, especialmente de Konoha, uno que siempre observaba a su nee-sama con ojos extraños.

-¡No están escuchando! ¡No se trata de cualquier amenaza o ataque, por Dios! ¡Hablamos de algo realmente serio! ¿¡Es que son idiotas todos!?- su hermana estaba que lanzaba rayos.

-Temari… - susurró aquel chico con cabellos elevados y una mirada serena.

_"¿Cuál es su nombre?"_, pensó distraído.

**-Shikamaru Nara, dadakko*-** le habló una voz dentro de él. Soltó un bufido.

"Era una pregunta retórica", contestó.

**-Parece que a Nee-sama le agrada muchísimo.**

_"Es MI nee-sama"_

-¡Temari, basta ya!- lo sacó de su trance la voz de Kankurou. El pelirrojo levantó a la mirada a su hermano mayor, con el ceño fruncido e intentando detener a la rubia. Tardó segundos en entender lo que pasaba: había dos mujeres de la Mizukage delante de ésta, mientras Kankurou sujetaba con fuerza a Temari, hecha una fiera. Shukaku le hizo un sonido y volvió la vista hacia los shinobis de Konoha, especialmente a Shikamaru, quien apretaba con fuerza los puños.

**-Je je je, me parece que tienes competencia**

_"Cállate"_

-¡Temari-san!

-¡Temari, para esto!

-¡No!- miró a la Mizukage- ¡Estamos hablando del Quinto Kazekage, mujer estúpida!

-¡TEMARI!- gritaron todos dentro de la sala… a excepción, claro, del menor y la Hokage, quien miraba con esos ojos tan peculiares la escena.

**-¿Está bien ella? Dadakko, ya casi estamos en esa "época del mes", **dijo con una risa malévola el Shukaku. Gaara apartó la vista de la Hokage, no por el comentario de su _inner_, sino porque cierto shinobi de cabello plateado había enfocado su mirada seria y desinteresada en el Kazekage.

-¡Es el Kazekage de quién hablamos!

-¿Y?- dijo la Mizukage, levantando la ceja. Temari se detuvo- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Sólo porque es el Kazekage, ¿debemos tenerle consideración? ¿Darle un trato especial? ¿Qué piensas que somos, una beneficencia?- silencio. Shikamaru miró a la Hokage, quien tampoco parecía tener mucho que decir.

-¡Maldita engreída!- gritó la rubia, y fue en ese momento que su voz se quebró- ¡No se trata sólo de que sea el Kazekage! ¡Él también es el Comandante General del ejército de la Gran Alianza Shinobi! ¡Comandante de la Cuarta División! ¡Guerrero de la Aldea de la Arena! ¡Tercer hijo del cuarto Kazekage y de Karura…!

-Temari… - dijo Kankurou, apretando el brazo de su hermana mayor, ella se sacudió enojada de su agarre.

-¡Es mi pequeño hermano!- soltó en llanto, captando toda la atención de los presentes, y por primera vez de la Mizukage, quien la miró con una expresión de compasión.- ¡No pido que se descuiden las demás aldeas ni tampoco que se dejen desprotegidos, solamente…! ¡Mi hermano menor… si él… nuevamente… yo…!- las lágrimas de la rubia y sus sollozos se perdieron en el pecho de su hermano mayor, quien la abrazaba con fuerza. Dentro de su cabeza, Shukaku siseó.

**-Ha hecho llorar a nee-sama- **dijo refiriéndose a la Mizukage **–Debemos hacerla pagar…**

El pequeño Kazekage apretó los puños, frustrado. Si algo odiaba era ver llorar a las mujeres, y ya ni se dijera de su preciada hermana mayor. Ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, se levantó con elegancia y mirando, específicamente, a la Mizukage, quien tenía entendido le tenía la misma cantidad de miedo que respeto, aunque esto último era impulsado más que nada por el miedo a que un día el joven Kazekage la asesinara con esa mirada turbia que poseía. La Hokage soltó una risita engreída que nadie pareció escuchar.

-Mizukage-sama- comenzó el chico.

**-Perra maldita, querrás decir- **se burló Shukaku pero el pelirrojo lo ignoró.

-Permítame decirle unas palabras.

-En efecto, Kazekage-sama- asintió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Mi escolta personal- apuntó a su hermana con un ligero movimiento de cabeza sin apartar sus ojos de ella- Quien también es mi hermana mayor, solamente ha deseado hacerle entender los punto por los cuáles ella cree que la seguridad debería aumentar…

-Entiendo el punto, Kazekage-sama, pero no es usted el único que ha recibido amenazas- la Mizukage se levantó, mirando a todos los presentes- ¡Todos los aquí reunidos hemos presenciado muertes, tragedias y amenazas de todo tipo y seguido en pie!- miró a Temari- La escolta personal del Kazekage-sama está exagerando las cosas, dejándose guiar por su lado maternal y sobreprotector, pero creo que no deberíamos darle tanta importancia a unos simples criminales que amenacen nuestras vidas…

-Hokage-sama… - musitó el chico Nara, sin recibir respuesta de su superior. Una kunoichi que estaba a su lado, ladeó la cabeza cuando la mano de la Hokage tocó su brazo, fue en ese momento que sus ojos aguamarina captaron completamente su atención:

-Entendido- dijo la kunoichi, frunciendo el ceño en una mirada serena pero decidida. Vagamente, el Kazekage la recordaba.

Intentaba que su memoria lo ayudara, porque estaba seguro de que una mujer como ella le sería difícilmente de olvidar. La chica era menuda, con proporciones delgadas, finas aunque feroces, el cabello excesivamente largo sujetado en una coleta perfectamente recta sobre su cabeza, la piel increíblemente y unos ojos…

**-¡Oh! ¡Dadakko!, **gimió el Shukaku en su interior, provocando que un ligero gruñido se escapara de sus labios. Ante el acto, Kakashi Hatake volvió a mirar al Kazekage, algo interesado. ¿Había alguien más notado que el chibi*-Kazekage había gruñido? ¿O sólo fue él? Miró a su alrededor, pero todos parecían estar queriendo saber qué sucedía entre las rubias que cualquier otra cosa no les interesaba. El copy ninja sacudió la cabeza.

Gaara enfocó sus ojos en la chica, quien mantenía el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados, cuando el chico Nara se paró delante de su superior.

-Mizukage-sama, Kazekage-danna*- dijo el chico Nara.

**-¿Kazekage-danna?**

-Konoha tiene una pequeña solución al problema- dijo enfocando la vista específicamente en Gaara. La Mizukage dijo algo que a los hombres realmente no les interesó, y no es que realmente quisiera ignorar a la mujer, pero sabían que nada bueno salía de su boca. En varias ocasiones había escuchado a la Hokage decir que "Mizukage-sama es una jugadora, y utiliza su boca con propósitos… especiales", a lo que todos los hombres entendieron.

Excepto, claro, el siempre inocente Gaara.

-¿Cuál sería, sub-comandante Nara?- habló el Raikage.

**-Lameculos,** siseó Shukaku y Gaara no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él.

-La quinta Hokage sugiere que, el escuadrón especial ANBU, sea el encargado de llevar a Kazekage-danna a su destino- y miró a todos los presentes- Tenemos a los mejores dentro del escuadrón, Temari-san, Kankurou-danna- dijo Shikamaru enfocando la mirada en la siempre inescrutable rubia, quien pareció entender algo que no se pronunció, porque le sonrió cariñosamente al Nara.

Shukaku rugió.

**-Esa es nuestra sonrisa, dadakko.**

Gaara miró a la Hokage, quien se había recargado sobre el asiento, posando su mirada fiera sobre el chibi-Kazekage, como lo llamaba Kakashi. Claro… que el pequeño Gaara no sabía eso.

-Así como usted tiene su escolta personal y su Equipo Táctico de Seguridad (ETS para abreviar), Konoha tiene su propia fuerza interna.

-ANBU- dijo Shikamaru. Kankurou se apartó de su hermana, mirando a la Hokage.

-No dudamos de la capacidad de sus fuerzas, pero hablamos de una misión encubierto, Hokage-sama, y nuestro Kazekage necesitará toda la seguridad necesaria para que se lleve a cabo, ¿está segura de qué…?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- dijo antes de que el marionetista acabara. Había fruncido el ceño la mujer- ¿Con quién crees que hablas? ¡Enviaré solamente a los mejores, por supuesto! ¡Comandados por el nuevo Comandante de las fuerzas ANBU!

-¿El nuevo comandante?- preguntó la Mizukage, levantando la ceja- Ignoraba que tuvieras un nuevo comandante, Lady Tsunade…

-Ignoras mucho, amiga mía- dijo torciendo el gesto- De hecho, planeábamos hacer una pequeña celebración por su reciente ascenso dentro de las fuerzas- y levantó la fina ceja rubia derecha al momento que inclinaba la cabeza hacia su lado derecho.

Justamente donde la chica de ojos preciosos estaba parada.

El Kazekage sintió que su vida se escapaba en un suspiro.

-Permítanme presentarles a la nueva Comandante de las Fuerzas Especiales ANBU… ¡Lady Hinata Hyuuga!- dijo y al instante, la chica de ojos preciosos los miró a todos, agachando la cabeza. Gaara abrió los ojos durante una milésima de segundos, posando no solamente la mirada en aquella menuda chica preciosa, sino también en lo que acaba de recordar.

Ahora entendía por qué se le hacía tan familiar… ella era…

-Mucho gusto, miembros de la Sala de Kages- dijo con la cara completamente roja- Será un honor servir fielmente a la causa- y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara bonita.

El corazón del Jinchuriki dio un brinco, y se detuvo por una eternidad.

_¡Ella era la novia de Naruto Uzumaki!_

-Esto… no puede estar pasando- susurró en voz baja, captando la atención de todos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*El primer asterisco, donde Gaara habla sobre Naruto, me estoy refiriendo a como yo creo que habrá sido su despedida. Obviamente, cuando los dos últimos tomos salgan a la luz, hablaré sobre ese capítulo en específico, ¿de acuerdo?<em>**

**_*Dadakko- Niño engreído_**

**_*Kogane no ko- Niño de oro_**

**_*Chibi-Kazekage- apodo que Kakashi(en ésta historia) le pone al pelirrojo_**

**_*Danna- es una manera de referirse a los Señores Feudales con sumo respeto_**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Aquí el segundo capítulo...

Ya saben, dejen sus reviews, me harán muy feliz. No les escribo más porque ya debo irme a dormir para ir a la universidad, pero espero publicarles los demás capítulos a una velocidad más rápida que el Jiraishin de Minato :D

-blablabla- diálogos normales

_**-blablabla- Shukaku**_

_"blablabla"- memorias o pensamientos_

*- aclaraciones

Naruto(obviamente) no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi *Me Monto en tu Moto* (aunque le guste matar personajes maravillosos T.T), de ser mío ya estaría casada con Shikamaru y miraríamos las nubes mientras decimos "Problemático" todo el día :3

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 2. "DOCE HORAS DE SUEÑO"<p>

Todos miraron al joven Kazekage, algo sorprendidos.

-¿Qué no puede estar pasando, Gaara?- preguntó Temari, mirando a su alrededor, histérica como solamente ella podía serlo- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Un enemigo? ¿Shukaku? ¿Gaara?

El susodicho suspiró pesadamente.

**-Habías olvidado lo enferma que está nee-sama, ¿eh?**

-Nada, Temari- dijo el chico, luego miró a la Hokage- ¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien?

-¿Esa es la solución al problema de mi escolta?- asintió con sus ojos como las almendras, torciendo los labios en una mueca que realmente provocó algo en el jinchuriki. Ahora, asintió él, con la sensación de cierta mirada aperlada en él.

-De acuerdo- dijo mientras tomaba el enorme sombrero y apartaba el vaso vacío frente a él- Sin más problemas y todo resuelto, entonces, me retiro. Espero me lleven el informe cuando terminen, Kankurou- dijo inclinando torpemente la cabeza. Todavía se sentía tímido respecto a muchas cosas, especialmente cuando se trataba de relacionarse con otras personas. Ese había sido el problema por el cual la reunión de los Kages se había llevado a cabo: los recientes ataques a la aldea de la arena a causa del "taciturno y poco amigable Kazekage", pues muchas aldeas pequeñas que comenzaron a formarse en los poblados abandonados no podían creer que alguien tan frío y poco amable pudiera ser un líder. Fue durante una de las visitas a la aldea de la arena que unos refugiados de "sangre pesada", como los había descrito Shikamaru, habían tenido problemas con el Jinchuriki a causa de su actitud seria, sintiéndose amenazados y excluidos por el joven… claro que no había sido esa la verdad, pero a causa de sus problemas para socializar, una joven aldea prometedora de grandes beneficios para las demás naciones le había declarado abiertamente al Consejo de Kages que "no participaría si el Kazekage no mostraba ser alguien de confianza"

Tal había sido el malentendido, que la pequeña Aldea Escondida entre las Flores había lanzado comentarios hostiles incluso a su nación, que era parte de los territorios de la Mizukage. De ahí que la mujer se tomara tan a pecho el solucionar el problema, pues no deseaban más enfrentamientos entre hermanos, y menos con una pequeña aldea que le serviría a todos.

Caminó hacia la salida, seguido al instante por su hermana mayor pero él la detuvo:

-Iré a mis aposentos a descansar.- le dijo algo cansado. Su hermana asintió, mirando las eternas ojeras bajo esas aguamarinas preciosas… pero no había sido eso lo que la había preocupado. Desde el comienzo, su preocupación eran las marcas en sus siempre redondos cachetes, porque ahora que realmente no dormía, tampoco comía, no descansaba y su atractivo hermano menor ahora parecía un zombi.

Eso la perturbaba siempre y, tal como la Mizukage había dicho, su instinto maternal y sobreprotector la cegaba.

Lo observaron alejarse, seguido por unos miembros de su guardia personal, mientras deseaba poder descansar, tan siquiera, veinte minutos.

**-La última vez fueron sólo dos horas, dadakko- **se quejó el Shukaku en su cabeza.

Divisó la habitación especial que se le había entregado y antes de siquiera poner la mano en la perilla, uno de sus guardias se acercó a él.

-Kazekage-sama, permítame- dijo el hombre. Gaara realmente no deseaba discutir nuevamente con su guardia, y es que no entendía, ¿Por qué lo trataban como si fuera un niño? ¿Un chico cualquiera? ¿Es que acaso no sabían que él era un jinchuriki? ¿Qué a lo único que realmente debería tenerle miedo vivía dentro de él? Ya le estaba molestando que lo vieran como a un niño…

**-¿Extrañas aquellos días, dadakko? ¿Cuándo todos te temían en lugar de lamerte siempre las bolas?,** soltó una risita el Ichibi.

Y ciertamente, había ocasiones en las que el pelirrojo extrañaba que le temieran, que lo repudieran y salieran corriendo en cuanto siquiera se mencionara su nombre, pero en el momento que los ojos de la pequeña kunoichi a su lado captaron los suyos, y ésta clavaba sus enormes orbes oscuros en las aguamarina del Kazekage para rápidamente bajar la mirada, se dio cuenta de que era mejor ser apreciado que ser temido por los aldeanos.

Le gustaba que, al despertar, lo primero que viera fuera a su hermana sirviéndoles el desayuno, con una sonrisa mientras hablaba hasta por los codos sobre Shikamaru y Sakura, ésta última casi siempre pasaba tiempo con los hermanos llegando incluso Gaara a preguntarse por qué pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos.

**-Quizás le interesas, dadakko, **le solía decir en broma el Ichibi*.

-Es que le recuerdas mucho a Naruto-kun, Gaara- le dijo un día su hermana, mientras le cortaba los largos cabellos que cubrían sus ojos.- Sakura-chan siente que eres su única conexión con Naruto-kun.

-Ya decía yo que pasaba mucho tiempo con arena en las bragas sólo por gusto- había soltado su hermano mayor… para después recibir un golpe enfurecido de su hermana por grosero.

**-¿Qué me dices de los aldeanos? ¿Te gusta cómo te tratan?**, soltó el animal.

"Claro que me gusta, pedazo de tonto"

El pequeño Gaara disfrutaba las mañanas con sus hermanos antes de ir a sus deberes, pero sin duda amaba los paseos matutinos y nocturnos por la ciudad, cuando los aldeanos lo saludaban con alegría, le preguntaban sobre cosas triviales, acerca de su nuevo corte de cabello, sobre lo impecable de su vestimenta, sobre la nueva medida escolar para los niños, la viejecilla del puesto de frutas si había comido algo ya, el amable viudo de la Casa del Arroz si tenía ganas de un buen tazón, o aquel anciano atrevido que si ya había elegido esposa para seguir con el legado.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó ante el último recuerdo, para sorpresa de su guardia personal.

Después de comprobar que todo estaba bien, que no había ratas ni fantasmas en la alcoba, lo dejaron pasar con una reverencia preguntándose sobre su extraña actitud y esa sonrisa inusual en sus labios. Cerró de un portazo la puerta, aun riendo ante el recuerdo.

**-Una hembra para estas fechas, ¿eh? No nos vendría mal, dadakko.**

-Siempre tienes que arruinar todo- se quejó mientras caminaba por la habitación y, quitándose las vestimentas para quedar en sólo ropa interior, se lanzó a la cama donde, realmente, esperaba dormir tan siquiera media hora.

**-Una hora entera, dadakko. Lo necesitas.**

La canción de cuna secreta del Shukaku sonó en su cabeza… y así como pegó la mejilla en la almohada, el niño de oro se quedó dormido.

Pum, pum, pum

**-Oye, dadakko…**

El Kazekage se removió incómodo en la cama. ¿Por qué el Ichibi molestaba tan temprano? Debería dejarlo descansar.

Pum, pum, pum

**-Hey, mocoso…**

Se sentía realmente bien, oliendo aquel precioso aroma a lirios que parecía provenir de algún lado cercano a él.

Pum, pum, pum

**-Niño de oro, ¡abre los ojos o te haré plañir!**

-Qué problemático, Ichibi- musitó inconscientemente el pelirrojo, volviéndose a girar hacia el otro lado de la cama. ¿Por qué Shukaku no lo dejaba dormir si sabía muy bien que no…?

Entonces, cayó en la cuenta de lo que sucedía.

No había sido solamente el hecho de que finalmente pareció haber podido dormir algo más que las veces anteriores, ni tampoco el hecho de que Shukaku estaba de molesto a tan tempranas horas, ni siquiera por el olor tan penetrante que se aferraba a su nariz, vaya, ni siquiera por el hecho de que había dicho, como en ocasiones anteriores, la tan típica frase del ninja de las sombras… sino por el hecho de que sintió otro calor humano dentro de su habitación.

Raídamente se levantó, totalmente en guardia, ignorando la risa socarrona del Ichibi en su cabeza.

-¡Kazekage-sama!- oyó una voz, pero él solamente se concentraba en la persona delante de él, quien no era otra que la chica Hyuuga, portando su tan típico traje de ANBU. El Kazekage había escuchado en varias ocasiones a muchos shinobis decir que el traje que las chicas ANBU usaban no dejaba nada a la imaginación y muy a pesar de ser un hombre jamás se había detenido a prestarle atención al sexo opuesto… no porque realmente no le interesaba, claro que no. El chico, cada que podía, se imaginaba uniendo su vida junto a alguna mujer que estuviera dispuesta a casarse con alguien como él, que lo amara muy a pesar de que llevara dentro suyo un Bijuu. Pero Shukaku siempre le decía que eso era imposible, que nadie podría amarlo de esa manera y que principalmente no existía una mujer que pudiera someterse sin quejarse a "aquellos días" que el pelirrojo tanto odiaba.

La chica Hyuuga hizo una pequeña reverencia, fue cuando el joven notó que llevaba algo en sus manos que obviamente rápidamente dejó de prestarle atención porque, de pronto, Shukaku lo había obligado a centrar su aguamarina mirada en dos "específicas" cosas.

Tragó saliva.

_**-Ohh… dadakko… posee a esa hembra ya, **_le dijo en un gruñido el Ichibi.

"¿Poseerla?"

_**-Sí**_

"Debes estar bromeando…", se dijo sin dejar de mirar a la chica, quien parecía estar moviendo los labios. "Me está diciendo algo…"

_**-A la mierda, dadakko. Lo único que debería salir de esa boca serían gemidos… o gritos…**_

-Eso estaría bien- dijo distraídamente, contestando lo que su inner le había dicho.

Sin darse cuenta que había dicho que "sí" a la petición de la ANBU. La chica entonces, para sorpresa de ambos, le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, tan cálida como ese tipo de sol que había visto una vez en Konoha, tan pacífica como las olas de la Aldea de la Niebla, tan hermosa como los atardeceres en Sunakagure.

_**-Poséela ya, dadakko. ¡HAZLO YA!, **_la impaciencia del Shukaku no solamente había arruinado el momento sino que lo trajo a la realidad. El Kazekage parpadeó, confundido y antes de pedirle una explicación a la kunoichi, alguien abrió la puerta.

Temari había entrado a la habitación, cargando una charola con comida que despertó el hambre en el pelirrojo.

"Nee-chan…"

-Oh… - dijo ella, primero mirando confundida al chico y después completamente sonrojada.- Gaara, estás despierto.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- soltó, caminando a su hermana. La kunoichi no se había movido de su lugar, sosteniendo lo que el pelirrojo reconoció como su ropa… y cayó en la cuenta de que estaba solamente usando su ropa interior… delante de su hermana mayor y una chica que, a pesar de haber estado juntos en batalla, era una completa desconocida para él.

Gaara sintió la sangre subir a su rostro, y rápidamente se giró para que las mujeres no vieran su rostro del color de su cabello. Se mordió el labio, cerrando los ojos.

"Gracias por la ayuda", le soltó al Ichibi

_**-Por nada, Kazekage-sama, **_y soltó una risa malvada.

Oyó a su hermana reírse.

-Hinata, muchas gracias por tu ayuda- le dije, despidiéndola. Oyó a la chica caminar a la puerta.

-De nada, Temari-san. Debo volver, pero los estaré esperando para partir.

-Oh, cierto. Tendré todo listo… ¿puedes avisarle a Kankurou, por favor?

-D-desde luego, Temari-san.

-Sólo Temari, Hinata. Somos amigas.

-C-claro. Debo irme, vuelvo más tarde.- sintió los ojos aperlados en su espalda desnuda, pero los nervios le impidieron moverse, además de que no quería verla.

La puerta se cerró y rápidamente se volvió a su hermana.

-¿Me quieres decir que hacía ella aquí?- le preguntó intentando no sobresaltarse. Y aun así, su voz era claramente un refugio.

-¿Ah? ¿No te explicó Hinata?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Primero, vístete, ¿sí? Casi le das un infarto a la pobre… - recordó que estaba solamente en ropa interior y el rubor volvió a su rostro. Rápidamente tomó, con la arena de su calabaza, las ropas… solamente para darse cuenta de que aquellas no eran sus típicas ropas de Kazekage que usaban.

_**-¿¡Qué carajos es esto, dadakko!?**_

-¿Qué… es esto…?- dijo, haciéndolo eco al Shukaku. Temari soltó una risita, una que pareció demasiado burlona para el gusto del Kazekage. Frunció el ceño, enojado.

-¡Oh, basta, Gaara! ¡No me mires así!

-Temari… -gruñó.

-Oh, Dios… ¡es que tu rosto!

-Temari…

-¡Perdón, perdón!- dijo, conteniendo las risas. Gaara esperó a que ella dejara de burlarse y así pudiera explicarle lo que quería saber.- Lo siento, hermanito, pero yo…

-Tienes un minuto para comenzar a hablar- la amenazó. Ante la voz como el hielo que le había lanzado, su hermana tragó saliva.

_**-Estás hablando con la nee-sama, mocoso insolente. ¡Muestra respeto!,**_ lo regañó Shukaku.

-Lo siento- dijo Gaara, bajando la mirada. Todo rastro de burla despareció del rostro de su amada hermana.

-Perdóname, Gaara- dijo ella, antes de que él dijera algo, continuó- Es respecto a los acuerdos de ayer por la tarde. Se trata de tu traslado hacia las tierras a las que deberás ir, pero como quedamos en que debías pasar desapercibido, decidieron que una "personalidad" nueva debería ser suficiente.

-Temari…

-Les dije que no aceptarías, pero es todo para que llegues sin ningún problema, además, yo creo que está bien. Eres el Kazekage y…

-Temari.- repitió, apretando los labios. Había algo que captó su atención y su hermana tragó saliva.

-Perdóname, Gaara, si quieres les pido cambien…

-¿La tarde anterior?- dijo para callarla. Temari parpadeó.

-¿Eh?

-Dijiste la tarde anterior… creí que… - y miró hacia la ventana, donde una luz brillante entraba. Se encontraban en un lugar cercano a Konoha, donde habían acordado sería la Cumbre de los Kages, y ese era un lugar con un clima soleado como debía y lluvioso cuando no.

-Dormiste… doce horas, Gaara.

-¿¡Doce horas!?- dijo, al igual que el Ichibi.

¿Había dormido tanto? Para él, normalmente una o dos horas estaban bien, pero ¿doce? No sabía si sentirse bien o preocuparse.

_**-Algo no anda bien, dadakko.**_

-Sí, pero… ¿Gaara?- él levantó sus ojos claros a los oscuros de Temari- Vístete y hablemos de esto con los Kages. Debemos partir a Konoha hoy mismo.

-¿Qué haremos en Konoha?- se preguntó, ahora mirando las ropas en sus manos. Temari se acercó a él, y sonrió tímidamente.

-Iremos específicamente al Clan Hyuuga.- Gaara abrió los ojos lo más que pudo- Desde mañana, serás el nuevo señor Hyuuga.

Ante las palabras de su amada hermana, la fría ventisca que entraba por la ventana y helaba su cuerpo desnudo y las palabras de su hermana, solamente pudo pensar en una sola cosa:

"Esto no me puede estar pasando…"


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola, mis narufans!

Oh, por Dios, oh por Dios, OH POR DIOS! El manga de Naruto finalmente llegó a su fin T.T

Saben? Debo admitir que de toooodos los finales que esperaba que Masashi le pusiera a Naruto, bueno, éste era uno de esos. Obviamente hubieron muchas cosas que me impactaron, y espero ustedes lo hayan leído también... sino, qué esperan? a qué se lea solo? En fin, tuvo un final maravilloso, digno de un manga tan increíble como ese.

Mi punto es, que a raíz del final del manga, he tomad una decisión. ya ven que les había dicho que ésta historia sería antes de The Last? Pues he decidido que no lo será. Es que... Dios, el final del manga! Ya tenía planeada muchas cosas pero he decidido adelantarlas, porque esperar hasta diciembre no me gusta nada! -.- no quiero esperar tanto, así que he cambiado un poco las cosas: había dicho desde el comienzo que la historia empezaba un tiempo antes de The Last, pues ahora he decidido que será dos años después. Cómo aún no sabemos nada en concreto de la última película, prefiero hacer algunos One-Shots que se basen en la película, pero todavía falta un mes para eso-.- así que tendremos que ser un poco pacientes, vale?

Bien. Ya aclarados los puntos, los dejo con el tercer capitulo. Agradezco de todo corazón que me lean y prometo no decepcionarlos; también por esos grandiosos Reviews que leí :') me hicieron muy feliz, de verdad.

Y ya saben, déjenme por ahí unos Reviews si creen que me los merezco, ya sea para felicitarme, alentarme o para mandarme a la porra. Y prometo publicar el siguiente capítulo más rápido que el Jiraishin de Minato :D

_"blablabla"- pensamientos o recuerdos_

**_-blablabla- Shukaku_**

-blablabla- conversaciones normales

*aclaraciones

Naruto (obviamente) no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi *Me monto en tu moto* (aunque le guste matar personajes maravillosos T.T), de ser mío ya estaría casada con Shikamaru y miraríamos las nubes mientras decimos "problemático" todo el día :3

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 3. "EL CLAN HYUUGA"<p>

El Kazekage permaneció en silencio, mirando a su hermana con sus ojos como platos, una expresión completamente inusual en el pequeño. Temari soltó una risita porque solamente le faltaba ser feo, tener cabello negro y unas cejas de "azotador" para que se pareciera al siempre molesto Rock Lee, aquel shinobi quien se había convertido en un grandioso aliado y amigo de su queridísimo hermano.

-¿Te ha mordido la lengua el Shukaku, hermanito?- se burló Temari, poniendo todo su peso en su lado izquierdo, con un gesto pícaro y sensual, claramente burlesco. Gaara recordaba esa pose como la que normalmente usaba en Shikamaru cuando quería molestarlo, y también cuando parecía estarle lanzando "ojitos". Vio a su hermana mover los labios y explicarle, de la mejor manera que pudo, que habían acordado que el Kazekage viajara desapercibido junto con los Hyuuga.

-Lady Hinata Hyuuga y su hermana Hanabi tienen una residencia especial en las cercanías de Hanagakure*- comenzó la Hokage, recargándose completamente en el asiento.

Después de todo el alboroto de la mañana, y de que pudiera darse un buen baño y desayunar, volvió con los Kages, quienes lo esperaban para darle las noticias.

-Tsuchikage-sama propuso la idea, a decir verdad- dijo Tsudane, bebiendo sake. Al pequeño pelirrojo siempre le sorprendió la habilidad de aguante de la Godaime, pues en varias ocasiones la había visto beber como si no hubiera mañana y al día siguiente estar como si nada pasara.

_**-La vieja está buena, dadakko. Ya faltan menos días…**_

"_No empieces"_, se quejó con molestia. No podía creer que fuera tan temprano y que Ichibi ya estuviera molestando.

-¿Debo viajar con las Hyuuga e infiltrar información?- preguntó el pelirrojo, la Hokage asintió.- ¿No creen que es… demasiado…?

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó la rubia.

-Apostaría lo que fuera a que en Hanakagure esperan que hagamos algo parecido- miró a Shikamaru, quien estaba al lado de la Hokage- La mayoría de sus aldeanos son aquellos que huyeron de nuestras aldeas debido a muchos factores, saben que alguno de nosotros podría infiltrarse en su aldea para buscar información…

-Buen punto- musitó el Raikage, mirando a los demás- Creo que Gaara-sama tiene mucha razón, mis queridos Kages.

_**-¿Puede ser más lameculos?**_

"_Cállate."_

-No dudamos de su inteligencia, Gaara- dijo Tsunade- Lo que queremos lograr es que nos den todo tipo de información que necesitemos, y esa será precisamente la tarea que ustedes desempeñaran.

-¿Ustedes…?- musitó el Kazekage. Sintió cómo en su ojo izquierdo se generaba el tan molesto tic que tanto odiaba.

_**-Te saldrán canas negras, dadakko.**_

-Sí, esa será la tarea que Lady Hinata y tú desempeñarán.

-¿Por qué tengo que se precisamente yo…?- finalmente preguntó.

Entendía que una cosa significara que él fuera un miembro importante entre los Kages, y que como comandante de la alianza shinobi tuviera obligaciones, pero…

-Están exagerando- musitó en voz baja, mirando el vaso de cristal delante suyo. Todos los Kages lo miraron, principalmente impresionados porque Gaara, NUNCA protestaba, ni decía nada, no se quejaba ni mucho menos.

_**-De modo que tienes bolas, ¿eh? Comenzaba a preocuparme…**_

-¿Disculpa?- dijo el Tsuchikage- ¿Y quién de nosotros podría ir, sino fueran ustedes?

-Podríamos enviar a cualquier ninja que pueda pasar desapercibido- contestó el pelirrojo.

-¿Estás diciendo que tú no podrías desempeñar una tarea tan fácil?- lo retó la Hokage, con una sonrisa de medio lado. El tic en el ojo izquierdo de Gaara comenzaba a acentuarse…

-Lo que Kazekage-sama quiere decir- comenzó Kankurou- Es que todos lo conocen, y aunque usara una peluca y se cambiara de ropas, ¿cuántos shinobis tienen esas ojeras tan exageradas y esa apariencia como mi hermano?- todos los Kages lo miraron- Supongo que su punto es que no tiene caso que intentara pasar desapercibido si de todos modos lo descubrirán.

Hubo un silencio tan largo e incómodo, que casi se podía cortar con un kunai; los Kages se miraban entre sí para luego posar sus ojos en el pelirrojo, quien seguía manteniendo esa expresión inescrutable, meditando todo.

_**-No importa cuánto lo pienses, chiquillo, de todos modos terminarás accediendo, ¿no?**_

Largo silencio.

_**-Es por esto que te volviste Kazekage, Gaara: para proteger a aquellos que lo necesitan.**_

Todavía silencio.

_**-Es por eso que eres el Kazekage, porque las personas dependen de ti… niño de oro.**_

Otro silencio.

_**-Este es tu camino ninja, Quinto Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara.**_

Tras esas palabras, Gaara soltó un suspiro y miró a todos en la sala, incluida a la frágil Hinata, quien no había hecho ningún sonido desde que había comenzado la reunión.

Mientras todos esperaban alguna respuesta del chiquillo, la Mizukage intentaba no cerrar los ojos. La noche anterior, después de haber decidido todo el plan con los demás Kages, se quedó hasta tarde con Tsunade y Shizune, hablando hasta los codos sobre la guerra, el pasado, sus hombres y sake, y entre tanto sake en sus vena no dejaba de molestar a la Hokage, pidiéndole a la rubia que le hablara a Kakashi bien de ella, a lo que, con una risa irónica, le dijo:

-¿Kakashi? ¿El ninja copia?- soltó una risotada mientras bebía sake- ¡Pero si ni siquiera le gustan las mujeres!

-¡¿Eeehh!? ¡Debes estar bromeando, Tsunade!

-¡No, no, es de verdad!- más sake- ¡Sólo hay que verlo junto a Gai!- más sake- ¡Ya deberían hacerlo oficial! ¡Shizune, MÁS SAKE, MÁS, MÁS…!

"_Qué mala suerte",_ pensó la Mizukage mientras apartaba los mechones oscuros de su rostro, totalmente deprimida. Estaba tan ajena a la conversación, que no notó que habían comenzado a hablar de nuevo… y claro, por lo poco que le importaba realmente todo eso.

-Nadie notará nada raro si las hermanas viajan a Hanagakure, ya que tienen una residencia en ese lugar.- comenzó Tsunade al ver que el silencio parecía no romperse.- Tienen una residencia a la cual solían ir antes de que la guerra comenzara… de hecho, sirvió muchísimo de ayuda para refugiados, ¿no es así, Hinata?- la aludida asintió, sonriendo.

-Kazekage-sama, estamos totalmente seguros de que podremos completar ésta misión de la mejor manera.- silencio- Sólo debemos seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones- otro silencio- Y… acompañarme ésta tarde para aclarar los términos del viaje…

Gaara los miró durante otro largo rato. Todos pensaban que estaba molesto o incluso que no le importaba, pero lo que ignoraban era que no dejaba de pensar en la frase del Shukaku.

-De acuerdo- dijo finalmente, levantándose- Sin más, debo retirarme.

-¿Gaara?- habló Temari pero éste salió lo más rápido que pudo. Oyó a la Hyuuga caminar detrás de él después de un rato, y de cómo hablaban tranquilamente las mujeres sobre algunas trivialidades sin importancia que a él no le interesaban.

Shukaku bufó.

_**-Faltan tres días, chico. Tres días… ¿crees poder mantenerte al margen como todos los demás años? Recuerda que… ella es especial.**_

-Lo sé.- dijo, mirando sus manos, completamente ausente. Sin darse cuenta de que todos lo miraban.

* * *

><p>-¡Bienvenido, Kazekage-sama!- dijeron al unísono varias personas.<p>

Gaara se quedó completamente en silencio, parado en el umbral, mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos; Shukaku lo quiso obligar a moverse, pero el chico estaba en total shock, mirando algo en específico.

Estaba seguro de que no había sido la habitación donde estaba, que era una extensa sala toda de madera lisa, con un penetrante olor a jazmines y lirios, cortinas transparentes con un ligero color lila en los ventanales, incienso y almizcle se podía oler a distancia, una mesita de madera tallada en medio del enorme espacio, y un mueble donde descansaba la fotografía de un chico idéntico a Lady Hinata y su hermana menor.

Hiashi Hyuuga se acercó a él.

-Kazekage-sama, Temari-san, Kankurou-donno, es un honor tenerlos en nuestra humilde morada- dijo el mayor, inclinando la cabeza- Por favor, pasen.- los hermanos avanzaron, mirando atentamente la sencillez y elegancia de la Residencia Hyuuga. Temari se perdió en los adornos finos y de porcelana que se distribuían equitativamente por todo el lugar. Se acercó al mueble que tenía la foto de Neji, y sonrió melancólicamente:

-Ese es mi sobrino, Neji- dijo Hiashi, Temari asintió.

-En una ocasión me dijo que era excelente guerrera.*

-Y debió ser cierto- dijo el mayor- Neji nunca diría cosas sin ser verdad.

-Tiene razón- y se rieron.

-La verdad... es que es una pena que mi querido sobrino haya muerto... - dijo el jefe de la familia, mirando con tristeza la fotografía, perdido en los recuerdos.- Era tan buen guerrero...

-Pero murió con honor, Hiashi-sama- dijo Temari- Neji seguirá pasando a la historia como un guerrero que dio su vida por un buen motivo. Es suficiente orgullo para su familia.

-Tienes razón... - dijo el hombre, sonriendo. Temari le puso una mano en el hombro, y después comenzaron a recordar algunas que otras anécdotas del chico Hyuuga, mientras Hanabi pensaba qué, si su primo estuviera con vida, estaría completamente avergonzado por todas las cosas absurdas que su padre estaba revelando de él.

_"Menos mal que no estás, Neji-siisan",_ pensó con tristeza la chica. Hinata giró la mirada hacia las demás personas, mientras Kankurou admiraba el lugar igual de encantado que su hermana, maravillado porque en su vida había visto tanta belleza junta, y era eso precisamente lo que le gustaba de Konoha: que pareciera tan mágica y maravillosa.

Hinata y su hermana, quien ahora era mayor e igual de hermosa, miraban a los invitados, entonces la mayor de las Hyuuga posó su mirada en el pelirrojo, quien no se había movido para nada.

Se acercó a él, sonriendo.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Kazekage-sama?- le preguntó en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar a su familia, quienes hablaban animadamente con los hermanos del pelirrojo, pero éste parecía más que nada perdido en aquella fotografía. Inconscientemente caminó hasta el estante, siendo seguido por la mirada de sus hermanos y los Hyuuga… de paso, todos los empleados también. Miró la fotografía de Neji Hyuuga, al que todos llamaban "El genio de Konoha". Recordó tristemente la muerte heroica del genio, de cómo sin su sacrificio Naruto no habría podido vencer a Pain. Con este fin, Neji se convirtió en un mártir de las fuerzas aliadas y su muerte inspiró a muchos, entre ellos a él mismo.

_**-Las aves no merecen estar enjauladas, ¿eh?**_

A su lado había dos floreros transparentes con lirios dentro… y al lado de la fotografía del genio, estaba una de Naruto.

Gaara tomó la fotografía y se perdió en la mirada del Uzumaki, casi podía oírlo reír, oliendo su peculiar aroma a ramen, mirando su ridículo monedero de rana vacío… pero sobre todo, diciéndole a todo mundo que él sería Hokage.

-Naruto… - susurró, sin apartar la mirada de la fotografía. Sus hermanos lo miraron enternecidos, a su pequeño hermano, al igual que los Hyuuga.

Hiashi estuvo a punto de acercarse al pelirrojo, cuando algo se estampó contra la pierna del segundo.

Todos los presentes giraron la vista hacia el pequeño bulto que había golpeado la pierna del pelirrojo, principalmente una mujer joven que venía corriendo; al ver lo que acababa de suceder, se disculpó inclinando la cabeza y tirándose al suelo:

-¡L-lo siento mucho, Kazekage-sama!- dijo, casi llorando.- ¡Y-yo… todo estaba bien… pero…!- y se calló en el momento que el Kazekage posó sus ojos en ella. La muchacha estaba aterrada, y más cuando vio las arenas revolotear alrededor de ella; había escuchado que, en su niñez, el Kazekage era alguien sanguinario, salvaje y sin remordimientos para matar a quien se atreviera a mirarlo siquiera…

El sudor se deslizó por su sien, y su corazón latió como si hubiera corrido mil kilómetros…

La chica cerró los ojos de golpe, asustada como nunca lo había estado en su vida, cuando se dio cuenta de que la arena no iba dirigida para ella: quizás todos tardaron mucho en reaccionar, porque cuando finalmente supieron las intenciones del Kazekage, fue muy tarde.

El pelirrojo había levantado, con ayuda del Shukaku, al pequeño bultito blanco que estaba a sus pies. El bollito se movió impaciente, mientras Gaara lo ponía frente a él.

"_Él es…"_

A una velocidad increíble, Hanabi se movió, todavía más asustada que la sirvienta, dispuesta a atacar al Kazekage, pero Hinata le impidió realizar cualquier acción con una de sus manos frente a ella.

-¡H-hermana! ¡Él…!

-Déjalo.- le dijo sin mirarla, y tampoco apartando la mirada de Gaara.

Con una mano apretando fuertemente su puño frente al corazón.

Gaara miró al bollito rechoncho en sus manos, con los ojos tipo Lee, la boca ligeramente abierta y la arena completamente rodeando al bollito. No podía hablar, no se movía, solamente respiraba delante de la cosita.

Finalmente, Shukaku habló:

_**-El jinchuriki de Kurama: Naruto Uzumaki.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hanagakure*- nombre de la aldea con la que los Kages están teniendo problemas. En los siguientes capítulos hablaré más de ella y sus habitantes.<strong>

***Obviamente Neji nunca tuvo una conversación de esas con Temari; esto lo puse solamente para que tuvieran algo qué decir sobre el chico a parte de que había muerto T.T**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Wow! ¡Tiempo record! ¡A la velocidad del Jiraishin de Minato :D!

Bien, aquí con el siguiente capítulo. Es que estoy taaan inspirada, oh Dios, hay tantos fanfics sobre el final de Naruto, algunos buenos y otros malos, que ¡qué más da! ¡Yo soy feliz!

En fin, le avanzaré al siguiente fanfic. Estos serán solamente unos OneShots acerca del SasuSaku y el NaruHina, y claro, del SaraBolt :3, oh, Dios, qué emoción!

En fin, gracias por leerle, de verdad aprecio que se tomen el tiempo :)

Dejen Reviews! Cada Review hará que mi corazón encantado vibre con el polvo de esperanza y magia (jajajaja, eso qué!)

_"blablabla"- pensamientos o recuerdos_

**-blablabla- Shukaku**

-blablabla- conversaciones normales

*aclaraciones

Naruto (obviamente) no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi *Me monto en tu moto* (aunque le guste matar personajes maravillosos T.T), de ser mío ya estaría casada con Shikamaru y miraríamos las nubes mientras decimos "problemático" todo el día :3

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 4. "BOLLITO"<p>

Gaara se quedó mirando al pequeño bollito delante suyo, totalmente impresionado, y ajeno a todos los presentes que estaban conteniendo la respiración por el miedo. Hanabi apretaba los puños, pidiéndole con la mirada a su hermana mayor que la dejara acercarse, asustada por el pequeño en las manos de Gaara, pero ésta, con los ojos clavados en los dos, le impedía hacer cualquier cosa.

Hiashi, el más cercano a ellos, dio un paso sigiloso hacia ambos, pero el movimiento brusco de las arenas lo obligó a quedarse en su lugar. Temari y Kankurou también estaban inmóviles, primero impresionados por la reacción de su hermano menor y luego por el pequeño.

Mientras tanto, el niño miraba a Gaara con asombro.

Durante su corto tiempo de vida, estaba acostumbrado a que muchas personas vinieran a visitarlo pero nunca había visto a alguien como él; se sentía encantado cada vez que alguien entraba a verlo, porque siempre lo miraban como si fuera la persona más grandiosa que sus ojos pudieran presenciar. Muchas personas lo mimaban y llenaban de regalos, desde el líder de la casa Hyuuga hasta aquella preciosa mujer de cabellos como los botones de cerezos y ojos como jades y aquella bonita niña de cabello negro. Pero sin duda, sus invitados favoritos eran sus tíos Shino y Kiba.

Shino, siempre que lo visitaba, le llevaba algún juguete nuevo o libros para que Hanabi o Hiashi le leyeran antes de dormir… a pesar de que él realmente no entendía lo que decían. Pero eso no era lo que al pequeño le gustaba de su tío, sino que le mostraba un baile de todo tipo de insectos, haciendo curiosos movimientos que al chiquillo le fascinaban… claro que, al final su tío Shino terminaba casi dándole un infarto porque el pequeño se llevaba los insectos a la boca o quería aplastarlos para ver qué llevaban dentro.

-Nunca debes lastimar a los insectos, chibi-chan- le dijo en una ocasión que miraban un capullo. Días antes, su tío le había regalado un gusanito curioso color verde con amarillo que había llamado "Oruga-chan", el pequeño estaba encantado con el animalito hasta que un día despertó y no pudo encontrarlo por ningún lado.

Claro que todos en la familia Hyuuga estaban asustados porque el chiquillo no dejaba de llorar, preguntándose quién se había comido a Oruga-chan. Fue hasta que Shino volvía de una misión que lo llevó al jardín y le mostró lo que pasaba:

-Puede que algunas personas vean a los insectos como cosas desagradables y que deben ser pisoteadas, pero, ¿sabes una cosa?- lo cargó sobre sus hombros delante de un árbol donde algo parecido a una bolsita transparente colgaba. El pequeño intentó golpear la bolsita, pero Shino le sostuvo las manos. Esperaron pacientemente hasta que la bolsita se rompió, y de ella salió un animalito que el pequeño en ocasiones veía por los jardines.

Soltó un chillido de alegría, moviendo sus manitas hacia la hermosa mariposa rosada que salía de ahí. Shino le sonrió y le dijo:

-Ellos son vida, ¿entiendes? Y nunca acabamos con la vida de otros seres, sean animales o personas.

El tío Shino era tan tranquilo, amable, y le gustaba todas las cosas que le decía siempre aunque realmente no le entendía nada, pero sin duda el pequeño travieso amaba cuando Kiba y Akamaru lo visitaban.

Siempre que el shinobi y su mascota fiel pasaban a la casa Hyuuga, le llevaban un sinfín de regalos al pequeño, desde pequeñas armas de goma hasta diferentes juguetes de otras aldeas… pero el mejor regalo que pudieron darle, fue ese cachorro idéntico a Akamaru: el pequeño Maru-chan.

-Akamaru tuvo su segunda camada hace un mes- le dijo a Hinata ese día que los visitaba.- Y, como se acerca el cumpleaños de este pequeño remolino rechoncho, he decidido regalarle uno de sus cachorros- Kiba se arrodilló delante del pequeño, quien ajeno a todos, admiraba al canino de pelaje blanco que se había echado al suelo- ¿Te gusta, torbellino?- le dijo al enano- ¿Tener tu propio cachorro?- el niño, con tan sólo un año de edad en esa época y sin entender realmente a lo que se refería, solamente asintió.

Kiba soltó una risotada y cargó al pequeño, lo acercó al cachorro y los dejó conocerse. Para los presentes, aquella era una escena enternecedora que los tenía embobados, porque miraban con encanto cómo el pequeño se acercaba al perro y lo acariciaba con algo de brusquedad. Luego, comenzó a gatear mientras el cachorro lo seguía.

Ahora, el pequeño podía caminar tranquilamente por la casa mientras Maru va detrás. O rodar, como les gusta últimamente.

-Quiere a Maru como a nada en el mundo, pequeño- le había dicho su tío un día- Porque puede que Shino te diga que los insectos son grandiosos, pero, ¿sabes una cosa?- le guiñó un ojo- No hay animal más fiel ni mejor amigo para un hombre, que un perro.

-¿Gaara…?- la voz de Temari sacó a los dos de su ensimismamiento, parpadeando el primero y el segundo buscando con la mirada azulada el motivo de su felicidad. Giró la cabecita completamente hasta que encontró a su madre… y acto seguido, comenzó a llorar.

-¡Mama-chan! ¡Mama-chan!- gritó el pequeño con una voz infantil que distorsionaba las palabras, claramente la voz de un niño que no sabía hablar aún, moviendo sus puñitos hacia las Hyuuga. Hanabi dio un paso para acercarse, pero las arenas se lo impidieron.

-¡Hermana!

-Espera, Hana.

-¡Pero…!- y miró al niño, quien había dejado de llorar. Ahora, miraba con asombro y lágrimas en sus enormes ojos azules, las arenas a su alrededor. Estiró una de sus pequeñas manitas llenas de hoyuelos y tocó la arena, para que ésta se deslizara entre sus dedos. Volvió a repetir la acción y, acto seguido, soltó una sonora risotada que tranquilizó un poco a los presentes.

_**-Gaara, **_habló Shukaku- _**¿Es éste chiquillo… el jinchuriki de Kurama?, **_le preguntó, igual de impresionado que él. Gaara no sabía qué contestar.

Era cierto que el bollito era idéntico al Uzumaki: ambos tenían ese tono peculiar de piel, como entre melocotón o hasta bronceada, los cabellos intensamente dorados como un sol, esos enormes ojos azules como el mar y esas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas.

Pero…

"_No hay manera de que sea Naruto", _dijo, decepcionado.

_**-Por supuesto que no, esta cosa es… un bollito amarillo.**_

"_Entonces… él es…"_

-Kazekage-sama- oyó el pelirrojo una voz. Se giró, con el bollito frente a él, para encontrarse con la nívea mirada de la heredera de los Hyuuga- Hermoso, ¿no?- dijo, tratando de no asustar al jinchuriki, mientras el pequeño reaccionaba a la voz de Hinata.

Estiró sus manitas hacia ella, impaciente. Gaara parpadeó.

-Es idéntico a él- dijo, sin apartar la mirada de ella- Como… un mino clon de sombras.- Hinata soltó una risa que al jinchuriki le pareció el sonido más hermoso que jamás había escuchado.

_**-Está asustada, chiquillo, **_dijo el Ichibi_**- Debes soltar al enano… ahora.**_

"_Es Naruto"_

_**-Tsch, mira bien al bollito, dadakko, **_le dijo casi golpeándolo, a lo que el Kazekage volvió la mirada al enano, quien también se había vuelto a él- _**Naruto debería tener tu edad, y lo que sostenemos en un bollito rechoncho que no sabe ni hablar.**_

"_Tienes razón", _dijo Gaara, al instante, dejó al niño en el suelo. Y todos se movieron.

Hanabi se abalanzó sobre el pequeño y lo abrazó con fuerza. A los segundos, el pequeño comenzó a patalear: amaba a Hanabi porque lo mimaba como nadie, pero odiaba que su carita siempre se perdía en su pecho. No lo dejaba respirar.

Gaara observó cómo todos le prestaban atención al bollito, y cómo éste chillaba furioso en los brazos de la pequeña Hanabi. Solamente Hinata no se había movido. Temari se acercó a Gaara.

-¿¡En qué pensabas, Gaara!?- le dijo, golpeando levemente su brazo- ¡Nos has dado un susto de los mil demonios!

-Lo siento- musitó el jinchuriki, mirando aún al enano, quien peleaba por alejarse de Hanabi- Es sólo… que…

-Es idéntico, ¿no?- dijo Kankurou, a su lado- Me refiero a Naruto.

-Tienes razón- apremió Temari- Es como un… ¿cómo lo llamaste, Gaara?

-Mini clon de sombras- dijo Hinata, sonriendo- Y parece que sí lo es.

-Son iguales- dijo su hermana con una risa que Gaara nunca había visto en ella: era adoración, encanto, júbilo y hasta le parecía… amor. ¿Al enano?

Fue en ese momento, en el que el enano levantó las rechonchas manos e hizo un puchero, que supo realmente quien era.

"_Claro, qué idiota soy", _se dijo, sonriendo. Acción que todos entendieron, porque se giraron a él. El pequeño hizo otro puchero, luego demandó la atención de los presentes. A pesar de que amaba las visitas, odiaba que dejaran de prestarle atención a él; tenía ese complejo de querer que siempre lo miraran, de que todos pusieran sus ojos en él, de que cada berrinche que hiciera fuera alabado y se rieran ante sus travesuras. El pequeño, a sus dos años, sabía exactamente qué hacer para tener a todos comiendo de la palma de su rechoncha mano.

No lo entendía aún, pero todos, incluso un viejo de ojos lechosos, le decían que era idéntico a su padre.

Pero aquella persona no le gustaba para nada.

No se parecía en nada a nadie que conociera, y era intimidante. No podía apartar sus enormes orbes azules de su imponente figura. El pequeño, finalmente, se rindió y sacó su mejor arma. Una que sabía funcionaría.

Soltó un aullido, uno que provocó que se volvieran a él. Hanabi intentó calmarlo, incluso Hiashi, ya ni qué decir de aquella rubia que comenzaba a gustarle, quien se acercó a preguntar por qué el pequeño encanto estaba llorando, hablándole con una adorable voz infantil y acariciando su cabello.

Él amaba que hicieran eso, pero que la única persona que realmente amaba no lo estuviera abrazando lo frustró. Y comenzó a llorar de verdad, con varias lágrimas quemando sus mejillas.

-Quiere a su madre- dijo Hiashi, limpiando las lágrimas con la manga de su yukata. El pequeño estiró sus manitas con hoyuelos, y por un instante el pelirrojo pensó que lo estaba llamando, pero la figura de Hinata caminar hacia el pequeño lo paralizó.

Observó cómo la chica Hyuuga tomaba al pequeño en sus brazos, para luego mecerlo y sonreír mientras parecía decirle algo. Pero él estaba perdido.

Shukaku soltó una risa:

_**-Ese bollito es el hijo de Naruto Uzumaki… y de esa chica.**_

Gaara, por primera vez en su vida, sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía.

Algo que no sabía que podía romperse, y seguir con vida a la vez.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, aquí de nuevo, con el capítulo 5 a la velocidad del Jiraishin de Minato!

Se supone que iba a publicar éste capítulo el sábado, pero no tuve tiempo. Pero, mejor tarde que nunca

**Pikutel**: _muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia, y déjame decirte que me encantan en principal las que escribes :3, son hermosas! Acerca de tus preguntas, efectivamente Gaara y el Shukaku se encuentran en la temporada de celo, que ocurre en los Bijuu más o menos al inicio de la primavera y dura exactamente un mes. Así que tendremos al Ichibi molestando al pequeño Gaara durante muuuucho tiempo ;)_

_Ahora, acerca de Naruto, bueno, éste es un GaaHina, pero tengo muchísimas intenciones de meter al Jinchuriki en la historia. En éste capítulo se hablara sólo un poco tanto del Uzumaki como del pequeño torbellino que es Bolt._

_Y, efectivamente, Gaara debería de tener ese horrendo peinado de Benito Juárez que Kishimoto decidió ponerle… pero como amo a Gaara, pues no permitiré para nada que su belleza se vea opacada por ese HORRIBLE peinado. Quédate tranquila ;) y gracias por leerme!_

**adx-25**: _muchas gracias por tu review! sígueme leyendo! Prometo no decepcionarte._

Y bueno, ya para continuar, les aviso que en éste capítulo hablare sobre Naruto y sobre algunas otras cosas más, y será la primera aparición del que se volvió mi encanto: Shikadai Nara. Sí, sí, ya sé que con anterioridad no había mencionado al chico, y de hecho no tenía pensado hacerlo, pero como Bolt ya tiene dos años es obvio que el pequeño Shikadai también tendría la misma edad, por lo mismo tendré que hablar de los otros niños aunque sea un poco. Lamento todo el revoltijo y si tienen alguna duda, saben que pueden dejarme reviews o MP para aclararles todo. Con gusto, les responderé.

_"blablabla"- pensamientos o recuerdos_

-**blablabla- Shukaku**

-blablabla- conversaciones normales

*aclaraciones

-Naruto (obviamente) no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi *Me monto en tu moto* (aunque le guste matar personajes maravillosos T.T), de ser mío ya estaría casada con Shikamaru y miraríamos las nubes mientras decimos "problemático" todo el día :3

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 5 "EL TORBELLINO AMARILLO"<p>

El atardecer estaba comenzando a caer en la cálida Konoha.

El Kazekage miraba desde su lugar en el tejado de la residencia Nara cómo el sol se ocultaba. Los atardeceres siempre le gustaron; incluso cuando era un niño solitario y temido por todos, le gustaba subirse al tejado a admirar la belleza del paisaje. De todos modos, Shukaku amaba los paisajes como ese.

Hubo una ocasión, en la que sus memorias se mezclaron y el Ichibi le mostró al Kazekage el recuerdo de una ciudad envuelta en un color rojo, que aunque debió parecerle el escenario más perturbador y tétrico de todos, al pequeño Gaara le dejó sin aliento la vista de una ciudad en ruinas sumergida en un mar rojo sobre el cielo, con enormes montañas escondidas entre las nubes. Shukaku le había dicho en varias ocasiones que deseaba llevarlo a ese lugar, que juntos podrían crear un mundo como ese, que solamente debía permitírselo.

**-Ven conmigo, y te daré todo lo que necesitas. Sólo… ven.**

-¡Basta con esas tonterías, Shikamaru!

Una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos de golpe.

Abrió los ojos, algo molesto, porque estaba a punto de caer en el trance del Shukaku, quien sabía ahora estaba durmiendo. Gaara conocía a la perfección al Ichibi, porque durante todos esos años juntos había aprendido a tenerlo callado de dos maneras: o le daba lo que pedía, que normalmente eran cosas absurdas que el pelirrojo no podía conseguirle, o lo dejaba que lo molestara hasta que se hartaba… y finalmente se dormía.

-Oye, mujer, pero si solamente está durmiendo, déjalo en paz.- la voz de la chica lo obligó a mirar abajo, solamente para encontrarse a su hermana mayor discutiendo con Shikamaru.

**-¿Ya están peleando de nuevo? Qué molestos.- **dijo el Shukaku en su cabeza y Gaara no pudo haberle dado más la razón.

Observó con atención a su hermana reclamarle algo al shinobi de las sombras y cómo éste parecía estarle dando el avión, repitiendo constantemente "sí, sí, sí" con esa típica mirada de "qué molesto". Claro que Gaara sabía que no había nada más que le molestara a su amada hermana que le dieran el avión.

-Parece que no aprende.- dijo el pelirrojo para sí mismo, riéndose en voz baja. La puerta corrediza se abrió de pronto y el Kazekage vio cómo su "cuñado" parecía estar buscando algo. Hasta que lo vio.

-¡Gaara-danna!- dijo el chico y el tic en el ojo izquierdo del jinchuriki se hizo presente.- ¡Gaara-danna! ¡Temari ya tiene lista la comida!

**-¿Le has dicho lo molesto que es que te llame "danna"?**

_"Aún no"_

**-Deberías hacerlo, dadakko.**

_"Claro"_

-¡Gaara-danna!- antes de que el pelirrojo contestara, Temari salió, hecha una fiera.

-¡Maldita sea, Gaara! ¿Quieres bajar a comer? ¡Tienes tres segundos o te dejaré comer de la caja de arena del gato!- dijo enojada, a lo que el pelirrojo no dudó en obedecer.

En un instante, ya estaba al lado de Shikamaru, quien lo miraba suspirando y negando. Temari entró a la casa, lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra; Gaara pudo ver a la madre del Nara deambular cargando unos platos, con un gesto algo serio y distraído, ajena a su alocada nuera quien parecía decirle algo.

-Seguramente está quejándose de mí- le dijo el shinobi al Kazekage. Gaara lo miró- Últimamente tu hermana está de un humor del demonio.- y el silencio se prolongó, ambos mirándose, Shikamaru esperando alguna respuesta de su cuñado, y el Kazekage tímido, sin saber realmente qué decir.

Y no es que a Gaara no le agradara su cuñado. De hecho, desde que se enteró que su amada hermana y el genio se traían "algo", muy a pesar de que al principio no le gustaba la idea, con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que no había nadie mejor para alguien como ella que él. Y es que a pesar de que Shikamaru siempre parecía ignorarla y aunque tuvieran personalidades completamente diferentes, el pequeño de la arena no le podría haber confiado a nadie en el mundo a su preciada hermana que al Nara.

El día de su improvisada boda, Gaara le dijo que estaba agradecido de que su hermana al fin encontrara a la otra mitad, y que no podía estar más feliz por ambos… y claro, también por el pequeño que se avecinaba a la familia.

Y así había sido como su compañero de armas se había convertido en su cuñado. Vaya giros de la vida.

El grito de su hermana los sacó a ambos de su ensimismamiento, y caminaron dentro de la casa, sólo para detenerse en medio del corredor. Gaara soltó una risita:

-Shikamaru- le dijo, mirando al suelo.

-Sí, lo sé- dijo el aludido, suspirando. En el suelo había un pequeño bultito envuelto en una frasada guinda que Gaara había traído de Sunagakure, tirado en medio del corredor. Shikamaru se inclinó y destapó al bulto, para encontrarse a su pequeño hijo de dos años hecho un ovillo y con el dedo en la boca. Y Gaara vio la sonrisa más sincera y amorosa que raramente había visto en el serio ninja: el día de su boda, cuando después de casi un minuto de silencio por parte de su hermana y de ésta dijera _"acepto"_, esa misma sonrisa que mezclaba entre orgullo, alegría y regocijo se dibujó en su cuñado. La segunda vez que la vio fue la primera vez que tomó a su hijo en brazos en el hospital.

El Kazekage sabía que ese tipo de sonrisas solamente se las dedicaba a su hijo.

El Jounin se inclinó para tocar a su hijo, quien dormía tranquilamente en medio del corredor.

-Shikadai. Hey, Shikadai- le habló, pero el niño solamente se movió incomodo- Hey, hijo, levántate o tu madre te va a meter una patada- le dijo al niño, para sorpresa de Gaara, quien se rió para sí mismo, completamente seguro de que su hermana sería capaz de hacerlo.

Pero claro, como siempre, el niño siguió durmiendo.

Shikamaru no tuvo más remedio que cargarlo, porque sabía que si su madre lo veía ahí tirado iba a echarle la bronca tanto al pobre niño como a su padre.

_-¡Otra cosa hubiera heredado de ti, Shikamaru!- _se quejaba siempre Temari_- ¡Sólo espero se quite con el tiempo! No tengo intenciones de discutir con otro vago como tú al que no pueda controlar._

El niño abrió los ojos durante unos segundos cuando sintió a su padre cargarlo, sólo para encontrarse con la mirada divertida de su tío. Shikadai era un niño de dos años muy perezoso y vago como su padre, físicamente muy parecido a él: con la misma mirada despreocupada, la forma de los ojos, el semblante serio a pesar de su corta edad aunque redondo, con mejillas rosadas, la piel igual de clara y el cabello oscuro ligeramente largo. La única diferencia entre los Nara era que su sobrino había heredado los ojos del color de su hermana, esos preciosos orbes azules y las pestañas gruesas. Kankurou decía que si Shikadai hubiera sido una niña como su padre tanto quería, sería la niña más hermosa de todas, a lo que el padre dijo:

_-Por una parte, me alegro de que no sea así- dijo esa misma noche que había nacido su hijo, estando completamente ebrios todos- Porque ¡mataría a cualquier ninja que pusiera sus ojos en mi pequeña! ¡Otra más de sake por aquí! ¡Soy padre, maldita sea!_

El recuerdo hizo reír a Gaara, y llamó la atención de su sobrino, quien después de abrir los ojos ya un poco más despierto estiró los brazos a él, para sorpresa de Shikamaru, quien miró a su cuñado como para esperar una aprobación. Gaara tomó al niño en brazos y éste acunó su cabeza en el cuello de su tío.

-Pio- dijo el niño soltando un bostezo para proceder a dormirse. Gaara sintió un nudo en la garganta y tragó con dificultad, mientras Shikadai se aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo, como no queriéndose separar de él. El Kazekage palpó suavemente la espalda de su sobrino y lo meció de un lado a otro, recordando las veces que veía a su hermana o su suegra intentando dormirle, cantándole alguna que otra canción de sus respectivas aldeas. Pero el pelirrojo no se sabía ninguna, y la única que cruzaba su mente era la canción secreta del Shukaku, así que comenzó a tararerla mientras el niño sonreía adormilado…

… estaban tan absortos en su mundo, que ninguno notó los cuatro pares de ojos que los miraban, completamente enternecidos. Temari contenía las lágrimas ante la escena, mordiéndose el labio para evitar que los sollozos se escaparan y limpiándose las lágrimas con cuidado. A su lado, su esposo la sujetaba de los hombros, sintiendo la misma ternura que ella por su cuñado y su hijo, mientras que Kankurou y la señora Nara sonreían con alegría.

Ajeno a las miradas y disfrutando de ese pequeño momento de tranquilidad, un pensamiento cruzó por la mente del Kazekage:

"_Bolt Uzumaki", _pensó el jinchuriki con cierta tristeza.

Los recuerdos de la tarde pasaron por su mente como queriendo torturarlo:

* * *

><p><strong>-¿El hijo del jinchuriki de Kurama? ¿Ese niño?, <strong>el ichibi no podía creerlo, al igual que el propio Gaara, pero el bollito era la viva imagen del Uzumaki, con esos cabellos como los girasoles y esos enormes ojos azules. **¿Qué hay con esas marcas, Gaara?**

"_Naruto también las tenía"_

**-Era una pregunta retórica, genio, **bufó molesto el animal.

"_Entonces no hagas preguntas si no quieres oír respuestas"_

**-¿Estás molesto, dadakko?, **se mofó el Shukaku al notar cómo su jinchuriki apretaba los dientes, pero no recibió respuesta.

Y mientras ellos tenían un debate interno, Temari miraba al pequeño estirando las manos.

-Oh, Hinata, por Dios, Bolt está enorme.- dijo su hermana, encantada con el pequeño. Había estirado sus manos para cargarlo y, sin miramientos, el rubio había aceptado. La Hyuuga sonrió totalmente apenada y antes de contestar, varios sirvientes se acercaron.

-Lady Hinata, está todo listo para el té- anunció una mujer joven a la cual el jinchuriki ni siquiera miró, muy a pesar de que ella no le despegaba el ojo. Hinata, atenta a la acción, sintió una extraña punzada en su interior… y antes de alertarse, recordó que era misma mujer le había lanzado ojitos al Uzumaki la primera vez que el chico había pisado su casa hacía tanto tiempo atrás.

Hiashi encaminó el pequeño trayecto.

-Síganme, por favor- dijo, y todos comenzaron a caminar mientras el pequeño Bolt jugaba con uno de los largos mechones de Temari, comparando los colores. A Bolt le encantaban las personas de cabello rubio. Asociaba el color amarillo con su padre y aunque a veces le diera tristeza por no verlo, en otras ocasiones lo llenaba de tanta alegría que se volvía imparable. Por ese motivo, la Aldea de Konoha lo llamaban "el remolino amarillo"

-Por favor, tomen asiento- pidió Hiashi, lo cual todos obedecieron sin chistar. Se sentaron alrededor de una enorme mesa para tomar el té que estaba hecha de bambú, varias tazas pequeñas de porcelana fina y una tetera con un delicioso olor a canela; la mayor de las Hyuuga tomó la tetera con una elegancia que los hermanos de la arena nunca antes habían visto en su vida, se levantó levemente la manga de la yukata blanca que traía mostrando solamente una ligera parte de su delicada y nívea muñeca, acto que a Temari le recordó que en una ocasión Shikamaru le dijo que, en la familia Hyuuga, a las mujeres no solamente se les enseñaba a pelear como era debido, sino que también eran unas "verdaderas geishas antiguas"

_-¿Geishas?- _se burló Temari en aquella ocasión mientras le preparaba la comida.

_-Sí.- _le contestó Shikamaru_- Las mujeres Hyuuga descienden de un linaje tan antiguo como la vida del shinobi mismo en el cual, si no quedaban como cabeza de la familia, su función era presentarse como geishas cuando sus esposos eran presentados ante la sociedad._

_-Pero… una geisha es como una prostituta, ¿no?- _Shikamaru la miró-_ Me estás diciendo entonces que…_

_-No seas tonta, Temari- _se burló su esposo_- A lo que me refiero es que, al descender de geishas, deben adquirir todos los conocimientos como tal: arte, danza, canto, baile, cómo atender a su hombre propiamente, a actuar en sociedad, y todas esas cosas molestas. Con el transcurso de los años, se perdieron muchas tradiciones en el mundo shinobi pero dentro del clan Hyuuga permaneció el mantener a las mujeres como "joyas de la familia"- _bostezó_- Pero claro, si alguna Hyuuga rompiera el código de honor, sería no solamente marcada para siempre y se volvería una inútil, sino que sería desterrada incluso de la Aldea._

_-¿Se puede hacer eso?- preguntó la rubia asombrada._

_-Los Hyuuga, si quisieran, podrían matarlas… - luego una manita se enredó con su dedo y volvió toda su atención al bultito en su mano- Míralo cómo duerme- dijo con una sonrisa- Totalmente ajeno a su alrededor._

_-Es porque es un bebé, tonto.- _volvió a su deber de prepararle la comida a su trabajador esposo, por ello no se dio cuenta cuando el Nara se inclinó hacia su dormilón hijo:

_-Asegúrate de mantener entretenida a tu madre cuando esté ocupado, Shikadai- _le susurró con malicia_- Mamá tendrá mucho tiempo libre para ti…_

_-¡Oí eso, Shikamaru Nara!- _le gritó desde la cocina, lo que provocó un espasmo de terror en el shinobi… y que el pequeño se despertara.

Temari volvió a la realidad cuando sintió que el pequeño Bolt quería bajarse de su regazo. Le lanzó una mirada a su madre, quien asintió: Bolt logró, a duras penas, ponerse de pie para caminar despacio hacia el borde de la mesa, la cual era más alta que él.

-Ya está- sonrió Hinata al servir las tazas de té. Entregó una taza a cada uno y luego volvió su atención a su hijo, quien la miraba como si estuviese viendo la escena más grandiosa en su corta vida. Hinata le sonrió entonces, acto que provocó que Bolt soltara una risa de oro que a todos les pareció adorable; el rubio gateó hasta su madre y, sin ayuda de nadie, subió hasta su regazo donde se sentó. Y le lanzó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a Gaara.

**-No puedo dejar de mirar el parecido…**

-Es como si estuviera viendo un Naruto enano- dijo Kankuro, haciendo eco en los pensamientos del pelirrojo.

-Tienes razón, el pequeño Bolt es más parecido a Naruto que Shikadai a su padre- dijo Temari, bebiendo té. Ante el comentario, el tic en el ojo izquierdo de Gaara volvió, provocando una risa sofocada del ichibi.

**-¡Hablando de enanos parecidos!**

"_Fingiré que no existes"_

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está el pequeño Shikadai?- preguntó Hinata- No lo he visto últimamente. ¿Vino contigo?- Temari negó y le dio un sorbo a su té.

-Si una tortuga y un perezoso se enamoraran y una cría pudiera salir de ellos, Shika-kun sería esa cría- Hinata soltó una risotada.

-El otro día lo llevé a que visitara a su padre mientras trabajaba- comenzó Kankurou riéndose también- Y no llevábamos ni dos pasos cuando se tiró al suelo, le dije que tenía que caminar, que ya estaba en la edad, pero el mocoso no se movió de ahí.- bufó- Tuve que cargarlo hasta la oficina de Shikamaru, y ahí se quedó dormido.

Todos los presentes se rieron, y Gaara vio cómo Hiashi le tendía un trozo de galleta a Bolt, el cual la aceptó sin dudarlo. El hombre suspiró con una extraña mirada que Gaara no entendió: como si hubiera algo en el rubio que lo embelesara. Ante la mirada incomprensible del hombre, Gaara sintió una extraña sensación, imposible de describir mientras observaba cómo Hiashi se perdía en el pequeño Bolt.

Hiashi sonrió.

-En la Residencia Hyuuga no ha habido ni un solo día de paz desde que Bolt piso la casa- le alborotó el cabello.

-He oído que lo llaman "el remolino amarillo de Konoha"

-Es en honor a los Namikaze- dijo Hanabi.

-¿Quiénes son los Namikaze?- preguntó Kankurou, pues no le sonaba ese apellido.

-Los Namikaze son el clan del Yondaime, Minato Namizake- explicó Hinata- El padre del niisan.

-Ohh, cierto- dijo Kankurou- Naruto es el primogénito del Rayo Amarillo- Hanabi asintió- Pero, ¿por qué no lleva su apellido? ¿Es un hijo ilegítimo?

-Era para proteger a Naruto, ya sabes, porque era hijo del fallecido Yondaime y un jinchuriki.- dijo la pequeña.

-Al principio, yo quería que lo llamáramos Hizashi como mi hermano- comenzó soltando una risita Hiashi- Y luego, mi yerno pensó que sería increíble llamarlo Minato en honor a su padre, pero…

-¿Dónde está Naruto Uzumaki?- preguntó Gaara, sonando incluso un poco grosero. Había querido preguntar eso desde hace más de dos horas pero nadie lo dejaba hablar, y aunque estaba sonando grosero, tenía que saberlo.

**-Ay… dadakko…, **musitó en desaprobación el ichibi pero Gaara prefirió ignorarlo.

El silencio se prolongó en la habitación, todos mirando a Gaara; sus hermanos con una mirada avergonzada y los Hyuuga completamente impresionados. Solamente Hinata mantenía la mirada en su taza de té, hasta que Hinabi fue la que contestó:

-Nii-san está en una misión muy importante junto con el señor Uchiha, Kazekage-sama- dijo la chica.

-¿Cuándo volverá?- preguntó, ansioso. Ahora que sabía que estaba vivo y acompañado por su amigo, se sentía más tranquilo… pero al ver la mirada fría en los miembros del clan Hyuuga, supo que algo andaba mal.- ¿Hanabi?

"_¿Sí es ese su nombre?"_

**-¿Y cómo voy a saberlo yo, dadakko? Acabas de darles en la vena masoquista, por lo que veo.**

"_¿De qué hablas?"_

**-¿No lo pillas, niño de oro?, **silencio, **-Sí serás realmente idiota: me parece que, el Uzumaki los abandonó.**

"_¿¡Qué!? Vamos, eso no puede ser verdad"_

**-Pues yo no lo veo por aquí, y no hemos sabido de él durante mucho tiempo. Algo me dice que no es porque esté en "una misión". Seguramente dijeron eso para ocultar la humillación de la chica, y más tarde dirán que "murió en batalla". Cómo si no hubiéramos escuchado algo similar…**

Gaara esperó no solamente a que los Hyuuga contestaran, sino también a que alguien corrigiera el pensamiento que el Shukaku le había puesto, pero ante el silencio supo que quizás su Bijuu estaba en lo cierto.

"_No puede ser cierto"_, pensó. Él mejor que nadie sabía cuánto había sufrido el jinchuriki por haber sido abandonado, por el desprecio y no haber tenido una familia; podía creer cualquier cosa del chico: que era un idiota, no pensaba antes de actuar y que era sumamente impulsivo, pero tras todos los acontecimientos de la guerra y lo mucho que hizo por su amigo aun cuando el Uchiha lo abandonó, había algo que había aprendido del Uzumaki:

-Naruto volverá- dijo en voz baja, mirando a Hinata. La chica levantó la vista, con los ojos algo llorosos, pero antes de siquiera derramar una lágrima, sonrió.

Gaara dio un respingo.

**-Oh… dadakko. Eso es lo que necesitamos.**

"_Cállate"_

**-Una sonrisa como esa después de una buena sesión de sexo salvaje. Ya lo siento…**

"_Idiota"_

* * *

><p>Ya en la noche, en la residencia de su cuñado, Gaara no podía conciliar el sueño.<p>

Igual y no era como una novedad, pero en esa ocasión se sintió ligeramente estresado y con el tic en su ojo izquierdo aumentando. La mirada de Hinata no dejaba de pasar por su mente, desde la más tímida de sus miradas hasta esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco. Dio vueltas alrededor de su futón tantas veces que si se hubiera podido hacerse un huevo, estaba seguro de que ya habría uno ahí.

¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en Hinata?, se preguntó en más de una ocasión. No era la primera mujer que se topaba en su vida, y lo peor era que ni siquiera entendía por qué de pronto las imágenes que a lo largo de los años el Shukaku le mostraba, ahora todas se centraban en ella. Tenía la necesidad de tomarla, le oírla jadear su nombre, de hacerla suya una y otra vez durante todo ese mes que necesitaba de una mujer…

**-La necesitamos, Gaara.- **le dijo Shukaku, quien creía ya que estaba dormido- **La queremos.**

Gaara no contestó, y, a dos días de que comenzara el celo, se dejó llevar por el impulso que las emociones le pedían, se levantó de golpe y fue al lugar donde sabría que sus emociones se terminarían.

"_La residencia Hyuuga", _pensó cuando finalmente llegó. Sus ojos siempre serenos habían adquirido un color casi similar al de su cabello, su sangre hervía y la piel parecía quemarle. Gaara ya no razonaba; se estaba dejando dominar por todas esas sensaciones que había sentido desde el primer día en que vio a la Hyuuga. Por su mente siempre serena, solamente deseaba poseerla, hacerla suya una y otra vez hasta que lo saciara por completo, hasta que todos esos años de abstinencia se saciaran en una noche… y luego, quería seguir pasando las siguientes noches y días de ese molesto mes haciéndolo con ella, sometiéndola, mirándola sonrojarse, que sus pupilas se ennegrezcan, que sus labios se hinchen, que grite su nombre tantas veces que se quede grabado en el aire.

**-Tómala ya, dadakko. Por favor…, **oyó al Shukaku decir. Gaara no era dueño de sí mismo, y de su boca deformada por una mueca horrible con colmillos, se dibujó una sonrisa malvada. Agudizó el oído y su olfato captó la escencia de la mujer que lo había estado volviendo loco desde hace unos días. Y se giró hasta que la encontró.-

Miró a Hinata en el umbral de la puerta, cómo sus cabellos bailaban con el viento, cómo su mirada aperlada se perdía en la luna del mismo color, su delicado cuerpo envuelto en esa yukata blanca, sosteniendo algo en sus mano. Gaara estaba preparado para lanzarse sobre ella, dominado por completo por el instinto animal del Shukaku, cuando escuchó un aullido seguido por un pequeño llanto. Las luces se encendieron rápidamente y todos salieron.

-¿Se despertó?- preguntó Hinata acercándose a su padre, y vio al pequeño Bolt en sus brazos moviéndose impacientemente y llorando. La chica lo miró enternecida y lo tomó en brazos, para mecerlo con suavidad. Hiashi pareció mirar la escena con unos ojos que al pelirrojo le recordaban a su cuñado mirando a su hijo, luego se alejó hasta su habitación.

Poco a poco, el lado animal del Kazekage desapareció hasta que volvió a su propio ser, totalmente apenado.

Las luces se apagaron y todo volvió al silencio, mientras Hinata mecía y le cantaba al pequeño hasta que su llanto se convirtió en hipeos. Gaara supo en ese momento algo que hasta ahora no podía entender, supo qué era aquello que pasaba por la mirada de su cuñado y su hermana cuando estaban a solas con su pequeño… y supo por qué no podría obedecer a lo que el Shukaku le pedía que hiciera con Hinata.

-Amor.- dijo Gaara con cierto recelo.

Hinata no solamente amaba a su hijo, sino que estaba enamorada de Naruto. Y él nunca podría competir contra eso. Ni siquiera cuando su instinto animal le dijera que tomara a esa mujer, él no podría.

No cuando su corazón le pertenecía a su mejor amigo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, aquí mis lectores!

Publico rápido, porque tengo que dormir porque en unas horas voy a la uni -.- ¡qué problemático!

Saben, amo que me lean, pero dejen reviews! Por favor! Me harían tan feliz, y son una motivación, en serio... o me obligarán a aplicar la que todos aplican? (Cinco reviews y siguiente capítulo?)

Jajajaja. En fin, gracias por leerme y publicaré cuando terminen mis exámenes. LOS QUIERO!

_"blablabla"- pensamientos o recuerdos_

**-blablabla- Shukaku**

-blablabla- conversaciones normales

*aclaraciones

-Naruto (obviamente) no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi *Me monto en tu moto* (aunque le guste matar personajes maravillosos T.T), de ser mío ya estaría casada con Shikamaru y miraríamos las nubes mientras decimos "problemático" todo el día :3

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 6 "LA MAÑANA AGITADA Y HANAGAKURE"<p>

Cuando Gaara llegó a la residencia Nara por la mañana, todo estaba en silencio.

Eran exactamente las 5:47 am, y no había ni un rayo de sol, ni tampoco un alma a su alrededor, lo cuál no le sorprendió.

Sabía que los viernes eran los días que su cuñado descansaba, por lo que lo más probable es que estuviera durmiendo esas horas que había hecho extra. Ahora que su hermana y él se habían mudado a Konoha, ya casi no podía verlos, a excepción cuando su cuñado tenía días libres y decían visitarlo, fue por ello que decidió pasar junto a su familia el último día antes de partir a Hanagakure.

Abrió sigilosamente la puerta corrediza y caminó por la silenciosa casa, mirando todo a su alrededor. Estaba todo tan callado, tan sereno, que le recordaba mucho a esas mañanas de su triste y solitaria niñez; su estómago rugió y el pelirrojo pensó que podría encontrar algo de comer para antes de que su hermana despertara, porque toda la noche en vela en casa de la Hyuuga lo tenía molido.

_"Hinata..."_, pensó tristemente.

La noche anterior que había estado en su casa, no sólo la había observado en silencio, sino que también la siguió con su "ojo especial" hasta su habitación, donde recostó al enano y luego, en silencio, se desvistió para darse un baño.

El Kazekage sacudió la cabeza porque aquel acto no había provocado nada bueno, principalmente porque, por segunda vez en una noche, había seguido el consejo de Shukaku.

**-Eso es, chico,** le susurró el Ichibi al oído, **Libera esas ansias.**

Sacudió la cabeza, todavía aturdido. Gaara no era así, pensó. Él nunca había hecho algo como aquello... algo tan...

-Problemático- pensó el pelirrojo, rindiéndose ante el momento. Caminó despacio y sigiloso hasta la cocina, abriendo lentamente la puerta corrediza... pero se detuvo.

-Ahhh... - oyó del otro lado de la puerta, por lo que sus sentidos lo alertaron.

-Ahhh... - volvió a escuchar. Gaara se quedó con los dedos en la hendidura de la puerta, la cuál había abierto solamente unos centímetros. Tragó saliva, sintió sus labios resecos y la saliva que se deslizaba por su garganta parecía arena; vagamente le recordó como cuando niño corriendo por la arena y su cara se había estampado contra esta, con la boca abierta y escupiendo las grandes cantidades de arena que tenía en la boca.

Bueno, así se sentía el jinchuriki en ese momento.

**-Atiende y aprende, dadakko-** le dijo el bijuu, sonriendo.

_"¿Estás loco?"_, Gaara estaba por darse la vuelta, pero el bijuu le impidió moverse. Quiso cerrar sus ojos, pero también se lo impidió, y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir unos centímetros más la puerta y pegar el ojo en ella.

Y observar, tal como se lo había indicado el ichibi.

-Ahhh... - una vez más, escuchó. Su ojo izquierdo observaba con atención la escena delante de él: su hermana tenía la cara pegada contra la mesa, con el ceño fruncido, los ojos cerrados, las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello y la boca ligeramente abierta. Si no supiera lo que estaba pasando, Gaara hubiera creído que algo malo le estaba pasando a su hermana... pero el chico no era tan inocente como todos creían. Sabía perfectamente que aquella expresión sólo podía significar una cosa: placer en toda la extensión de la palabra.

De pronto, Temari estiró las manos para sujetarse a los costados de la mesa, ejerciendo tanta fuerza que casi podría haberla roto. Abrió los ojos y estos parecían casi negros por la excitación, se mordió los labios con tanta fuerza que Gaara pensó que se sacaría sangre y luego, miró al frente.

-Má... más- pidió con la voz ronca y cargada de excitación.- Más... rápido- y soltó el aire de golpe.

-¿Eeeh? ¿Segura?- susurró su cuñado con la voz igual de ronca que su hermana, ella asintió- Tus deseos son órdenes, preciosa- le dijo tomándola con una mano por la cadera con fuerza, tanto que sus dedos se marcaron en su cadera, y con la otra tirando de su cabello. El jinchuriki, con los ojos abiertos como platos, pensó que aquella acción molestaría a su hermana, pues él sabía que a las mujeres no les gusta para nada que les jalen del cabello, pero por el gemido y cómo se arqueaba su espalda, sólo pudo pensar que a su extraña hermana le estaba gustando.

Shikamaru arremetió con fuerza contra su hermana, y el frágil cuerpo de Temari se movió bruscamente junto con la mesa, haciendo un ruido que probablemente despertaría a todos. Los gemidos de la rubia aumentaron, a pesar de que intentaba reprimirlos, pero parecía serle imposible; Shikamaru seguía penetrándola con tanta fuerza y salvajismo que Gaara no pudo entender cómo aquello podía gustarle a su hermana, si claramente tenía una expresión de dolor.

-Shika... oh Dios... más... - le pidió.

_"¿Más? La está matando"_, pensó inocentemente el Kazekage.

**-Sólo observa, kogane no ko.**

Shikamaru le lanzó una sonrisa burlesca y sombría a su hermana, entonces la tomó por ambas manos y la obligó a levantarse. Le susurró algo al oído, que provocó un nuevo sonrojo en toda la cara de la rubia, luego besó el lóbulo de su oreja. Temari se giró y se besaron; Gaara apartó la mirada, sonrojado. Una cosa era estar de voyeur observando a su hermana tener relaciones con su marido, pero otra muy diferente era verlos besarse. Eso era peor que verlos sobre la mesa.

Cuando volvió a ver hacia ellos, Shikamaru la tenía abrazada por los pechos mientras el cabello de su hermana ocultaba su rostro. Estuvieron así unos instantes, perdiéndose el uno con el otro entre gemidos y respiraciones aceleradas, hasta que un espasmo recorrió el cuerpo de su hermana y, acto seguido, emitió el gemido más gutural y salvaje que jamás en su corta vida pensó escucharía. Su cuerpo se convulsionó todavía empalada a su esposo, quien no se quedó atrás y después de unas cuantas estocadas, terminó dentro de ella. El sudor caía por sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas y ambos cayeron sobre la mesa.

-¿Otro más?- dijo el shinobi, acariciando los rubios cabellos de su mujer, lo que ella respondió con una risita.

**-¿Te ha prendido, no?, **el Ichibi se burló. El Kazekage estaba a punto de corregirlo, cuando se dio cuenta a qué se refería: nuevamente, y como la noche anterior, Gaara tenía su mano libre dentro de su pantalón. La sacó rápidamente, asustado ante el pensamiento de estarse tocando inconscientemente mientras miraba a su hermana y su cuñado hacerlo... ¡sobre la mesa!

**-Eso sí que es estar enfermo, chico, je je je.**

Gaara tragó saliva y la otra mano se resbaló de la hendidura, provocando un pequeño sonido.

Para cuando Shikamaru dirigió su mirada a la puerta, esta estaba nuevamente cerrada por completo. Gaara volvió a su habitación y se tumbó sobre el futón, escondiendo su cara en la almohada.

-Menos mal que no me vio- pensó con un suspiro, antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p>-Gaara, oye, Temari tiene listo le desayuno- dijo Kankurou moviendo suavemente a su hermano.<p>

Gaara abrió los ojos pesadamente, le dolía la cabeza y su estómago rugió como un león. Su hermano sonrió, despeinando sus cabellos.

-Anda, Gaara, ve a bañarte y baja a desayunar, que Temari está de muy buen humor hoy.

**-Claro que lo está, je je je, después de la mañana**, y entonces, Kankurou vio cómo el rostro de su pequeño hermano se tornaba del color de su cabello.

Pero prefirió no decir nada. Gaara podía ser realmente raro en ocasiones.

* * *

><p>-¿Llevas todo, Gaara?<p>

-Sí.

-¿Tu calabaza?

-Sí.

-¿El estuche de emergencias?

-Sí.

-¿Las maletas de ropa?

-Sí.

-¿El estuche de armas que te dio Shikamaru?

-Sí.

-¿Los pergaminos de invocación?

-Sí.

-¿Golosinas para el camino?

-Sí. Espera, ¿qué?- Temari se rió.

-Irás con Bolt-kun. Y un niño necesita golosinas para estar tranquilo.

-Aunque, ese pequeño lo que necesita es un jalón de orejas.

-¡Shikamaru!

Se habían reunido en la entrada de Konoha para despedir al Kazekage y a Hinata, pues ya era hora de irse de viaje. Y mientras Temari hablaba con la pelinegra, Gaara intentaba no mirar a su cuñado.

La mañana había sido algo incómoda después de haberlos visto tener relaciones salvajemente sobre la mesa; y cabe destacar, que comer en ella le fue realmente desgradable, y ni qué decir vergonzoso. Su hermana en varias ocasiones le había preguntado qué sucedía, pero el pelirrojo ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos porque sólo recordaba la escena de la mañana.

Al final de la mañana, agradeció tanto que Shikadai deseara que lo cargara, porque de esa manera se había podido excusar e irse con el pequeño.

-Asegúrate de seguir mis consejos, Hinata- dijo Temari, tomándola por los hombros, luego miró a su hermano- Éste chico puede ser una molestia de vez en cuando.

-No seas así, Temari- dijo Kankurou riendo- Gaara también puede ser adorable cuando se lo propone- y apuntó al pelirrojo. Todos se giraron, solamente para verlo intentando hacer que su sobrino caminara; Gaara sabía que su pequeño sobrino era tan vago que si quisiera pasaría toda su vida embrazado a cualquiera que se lo ofreciera, pero secretamente el Kazekage amaba jugar con su sobrino.

A Temari se le encogió el corazón cuando vio cómo su pequeño hermano tomaba de los brazitos a su hijo y lo hacía caminar, inclinado detrás de él, y más sorprendida cómo Shikadai parecía encantado. Sus piernecitas rechonchas se tambaleaban mientras daba pequeños pasitos, soltando risitas de plata.

Estaban tan ensimismados que no se dieron cuenta de que todos los miraban... principalmente, un pequeño rubio, quien parecía ciertamente interesado en el Kazekage y su sobrino. Un niño al que reconocía como su compañero de juegos...

Después de seis pasos, Gaara levantó al pequeño sobre su cabeza y lo hizo saltar, para susto tanto de su hermana como de la madre de Shikamaru, a quien casi se le escapaba el alma.

-Todo está listo, Hinata-sama. Podemos partir- dijo uno de los sirvientes de la casa Hyuuga. La pelinegra, quien había observado la escena con una sonrisa en los labios, se volvió a su padre, quien se despedía de su nieto.

-Papá- susurró ella. Su padre asintió, abrazó con fuerza a su nieto quien todavía miraba al pelirrojo, y le dio un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza, demandando su atención. El pequeño Bolt lo miró.

-Cuida a tu madre, hijo- le dijo, poniéndole el puño frente a él. El rubio, quien ya conocía ese gesto, hizo lo mismo sonriendo.- Te quiero, mi pequeño.

-¡Teme!- dijo el pequeño, para sorpresa de todos. Hinata se puso colorada como un tomate, y luego soltó una risita apenada, tomando al pequeño en brazos. Todos se rieron, incluso Gaara había esbozado una sonrisa.

-¿Quién te enseñó a decir esa palabrota, cariño?- le preguntó, acariciando sus rubios cabellos, pero el niño, como siempre, se perdió en la belleza de su madre. Había sólo dos cosas que Bolt Hyuuga amaba en la vida: la primera era que todo el mundo se fijara en él sin importar dónde estuviera, amaba ser el centro de atención de todos los shinobis en Konoha.

Y la segunda, la sonrisa de su madre. Era como un sol, como el mar, algo que le daba tranquilidad. No importaba que cada que alguien los visitaba preguntaran por su padre, o que él nunca en su vida lo había visto más que en esa foto que su madre le mostraba todos los días, a cada minuto, para que no lo olvidara, Bolt sólo amaba a su madre.

Porque era ella quien le daba todo el amor del mundo.

-Teme.- volvió a decir, riendo. Hinata negó débilmente, luego lo abrazó, volviéndose hacia su hermana quien ya estaba subiendo al carruaje. A pesar de que las órdenes de los Kages habían sido muy específicas, y de que su misión principal era "pasar desapercibidos y recopilar información", Hinata sentía que algo más había en esa extraña misión. El sentimiento no se alejaba de su interior, y a pesar de siempre creer ciegamente en las órdenes que se le imponían, tenía el presentimiento de que algo no les estaban diciendo.

_"Sólo espero equivocarme"_, pensó la Hyuuga, abrazando con fuerza a su pequeño sol.

Temari le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermano, volviendo a recordarle si no había olvidado algo más.

-Deja en paz a Gaara-danna- dijo Shikamaru, palpando levemente el hombro de su cuñado. El tic de su ojo izquierdo volvió, pero antes de poder decirle a su cuñado que no lo llamara así, habló de nuevo- Me parece qué, desde hoy, tu hermano ya es todo un adulto, ¿no, Gaara?- y le guiñó el ojo.

Un escalofrío recorrió totalmente su cuerpo, y sudó frío como nunca antes le había pasado.

Shikamaru le dio un pequeño golpe en la mejilla y se apartó de él, dándole a entender que sí lo había visto.

-¡Gaara-sama! ¡Es hora de partir!- gritó Matsuri desde el carruaje, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro. A pesar de las insistencias de los Kages por "pasar desapercibidos", los hermanos mayores del Kazekage no iban a permitir que su hermano anduviera sin su guardia personal.

Y quien mejor que la experimentada Matsuri para cumplir la misión.

Kankurou empujó a su hermano hacia el carruaje y éste subió, aún aturdido. Las Hyuuga se despidieron, junto con el pequeño Bolt, agitando sus manos hacia los aldeanos que habían venido a desearles un buen viaje; lo último que Gaara vio fue a su cuñado guiñarle el ojo mientras movía los labios, diciéndole algo al pelirrojo.

Algo que claramente entendió.

**-Será un largo viaje, dadakko**, suspiró el Ichibi. Y Gaara no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él.

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que falte para llegar, dadakko?<strong>

_"No lo sé"_

**-Las Hyuuga tienen muy buenos encantos, ¿eeh?**

_"Oye..."_

**-Apuesto a que te mueres por probarlos igual que yo.**

_"Oye..."_

**-No me molestaría que usáramos a la mayor, aunque hay algo en la pequeña que me agrada.**

_"Oye..."_

**-Deben ser brujas. Me gustan las dos. Podríamos...**

_"¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ!"_

-¿Se encuentra bien, Kazekage-sama?

La voz de la Hyuuga sacó al pelirrojo de su ensimismamiento.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sólo para encontrarse con que las dos hermanas lo estaban mirando, quizás algo asustadas. Gaara parpadeó, maldiciendo a todas y cada una de las vidas del Ichibi, quien se rió en su cabeza.

-¿Tiene hambre?- preguntó Hanabi, sonriendo. Gaara volvió a mirar a la ventana, negando débilmente, intentando no verse demasiado grosero. Entonces comenzó a escuchar cómo la pequeña rebuscaba en una caja celeste algo, luego un olor golpeó al Kazekage, quien se giró a la chica.

Hanabi tenía en sus manos unas deliciosas costillas a la BBQ. Las favoritas del pelirrojo.

Se recordó que solamente había desayunado, y eso había sido hace muchas horas, porque ya estaba anocheciendo.

-¿Ya casi llegamos, hermana?- dijo Hanabi, mirando a su hermana, quien solamente asintió. Gaara la miró.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo podrás soportarlo, dadakko?**

Algo en sus pantalones se movió cuando Hinata se apartó delicadamente unos mechones de cabello que caían en su rostro.

**-No podremos estar un mes entero sin tocarla, dadakko. La necesitamos...**

_"Lo sé"_, dijo el pelirrojo, para sorpresa del Bijuu, quien estuvo a punto de molestarlo cuando un gritillo lo silenció.

-¡Mira, hermana! ¡Veo la aldea desde aquí!- gritó la pequeña, asomándose por la ventana.

Gaara se giró también.

Hanagakure era, tal y como los Hyuuga lo habían descrito, mágico, onírico y transcendental. El Kazekage no había visto tanta belleza en un sólo lugar: grandes extensiones de tierra fértil se podían observar desde la ventana del carruaje, y que parecían no tener fin. Observó una enorme montaña que parecía irreal, con una altura impresionante, alrededor de esas mil hectáreas de sólo campo y flores, pudo distinguir neblina... lo que significaba que había un río o una cascada. Un centenar de motas de colores se distribuían equitativamente por el campo, logró observar las aves revolotear de aquí a allá, cómo el viento mecía las copas de los enormes árboles que se alzaban a su alrededor, las nubes eternamente blancas sobre un cielo tan azul como su propia mirada.

El Kazekage se sintió...

-Teme.

Gaara se volvió bruscamente hacia el frente, apartando a regañadientes los ojos del mágico paisaje que ya comenzaba a adorar, sólo para encontrarse con el pequeño remolino peleando con algo de plástico. Lo agitaba, lo golpeaba contra sus rechonchas piernas diminutas, se lo llevaba a la boca y repetía el proceso una y otra vez.

-Teme.- volvió a repetir el enano, luego de un último intento por querer hacer quién sabe qué, se rindió y lo lanzó contra el suelo del carruaje, rodando hasta los pies del pelirrojo, quien miraba el objeto, el cuál distinguió como un biberón, y luego oyó un bufido proveniente del enano, por lo que levantó la vista.

Y nuevamente, se miraron.

La guerra de miradas era algo que últimamente el jinchuriki parecía disfrutar con el remolino, y muy a pesar de que sabía que era un pequeño niño de casi dos años contra quien competía, le gustaba ganar.

Bolt, por su parte, aunque le fascinaba la apariencia misteriosa del Kazekage, no le gustaba que fuera la única persona que no lo consentía.

En los últimos días había visto al pelirrojo más tiempo del que alguien se quedaba en su casa. El pequeño estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención dentro del clan Hyuuga porque era el único diferente a cualquier persona dentro de su familia.

Sabía que todos sus familiares tenían el cabello oscuro, los ojos como aquél líquido que salía del pecho de su madre, la voz suave como un canto matutino de su tía Hanabi y esas presencias tranquilizadoras que lo ponían a dormir.

Y él, claramente era diferente. Al igual que el pelirrojo que, aunque no le gustara tenerlo cerca, le agradaba sentir su presencia fantasma.

Al final, Bolt se rindió y bostezó, gesto que le pareció adorable al Kazekage porque la pequeña boca del rubio, se transformó en una "o", con esos enormes y rechonchos cachetes, sus gigantescos ojos como el mar comenzaron a cerrarse y, cuando menos se dio cuenta, se quedó completamente dormido.

Gaara observó durante unos instantes cómo el enano cabezeaba, hasta que amenazó con caer de boca pero Hanabi lo rescató.

-Oh, se ha dormido- oyó, finalmente, que Hinata habló. Durante todo el viaje, la heredera no había pronunciado ni "mu", y el pelirrojo había olvidado su presencia de no ser porque de vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban o porque la escuchaba hablar con su hermana.

-¿Quieres que lo cargue, Hana?- oyó a la mayor hablar.

Hanabi, a quien parecía caerle bien el jinchuriki, meció al niño con manos habilidosas al niño mientras lo acunaba en sus delgados brazos hasta que el niño quedó perfectamente acomodado entre el hueco de sus brazos y su pecho.

-No es necesario- contestó Hanabi- Podré manejarlo yo sola, hermana.

-Pero... has llevado a Bolt-chan todo el viaje- comenzó la chica- ¿No te duelen los brazos?- la pequeña negó, sin apartar su cálida mirada del sereno rostro del pequeño.

-Jamás me cansaría de éste remolino amarillo, hermana.

-Pero... es pesado.

-Lo sé, pero está bien, nee-san.

-Cuando te sientas cansada, asegúrate de decirme, de acuerdo?- Hanabi asintió y, como al principio, todo volvió a estar en silencio.

Gaara soltó un largo suspiro y volvió la vista al paisaje, distante, queriendo encontrar la paz interna o mínimo algo de tranquilidad porque sabía que Shukaku pronto iba a despertar y que, precisamente, esa noche comenzaba la primera noche del peor mes de su vida.

Era el mes que el pelirrojo más odiaba.

El pequeño gritillo de Hanabi lo alertó de que algo sucedía y, cuando se volvió bruscamente a las hermanas, el blanco pecho de la pequeña estaba a la vista, y la manita del enano se aferraba con fuerza a la blusa de esta. Gaara apartó la vista lo más rápido que pudo, y se giró por completo hacia la ventana.

_"¿Por qué todo a mí...?_, se preguntó totalmente avergonzado. Esperanzado a que ninguna de las hermanas se volvieran a él y lo encontraran con el rostro del mismo color que su cabello.

Iba a ser un muy laaaargo y pesado mes.

-Qué molesto- susurró débilmente, sin darse cuenta que ambas lo habían mirado.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7.

_Hola chicos :), aquí vuelvo._

_Debo decirles que aún no tengo lap así que escribo en mi cel... ya había avanzado bastante en el que iba a ser el capítulo 7, pero quien sabe qué diablos le pasó a mi cel y me borró TODO lo que había escrito :(, así que estoy algo estresada, enojada y en sí de mal humor._

_El supuesto capítulo 7 iba a tratarse de la bienvenida a Hanagakure de las Hyuuga y el Kazekage, sobre el viejo Hyuuga( ¿alguien sabe su nombre, por cierto?) y sobre Hitomi Hyuuga. Aprovecho para decirles que la chica es invención mía, y será un personaje algo importante en la historia junto a Shinobu Sarutobi._

_Bien, les hablaré de ellas dos: la primera, Hitomi, será un miembro del clan Hyuuga, hermana menor de Hizashi y Hiashi. Tiene cinco años más que los protagonistas(o sea, Hinata y Gaara tienen 22, por lo tanto ella tiene 27). Su misión era cuidar la residencia de los Hyuuga en Hanagakure; más adelante sabrán más cosillas sobre ella ;), sólo les diré que le hará la vida de cuadritos a su pequeña sobrina con respecto a Gaara._

_Shinobu Sarutobi, como su apellido lo indica, será un miembro del Clan Sarutobi, y ya hablando de ellos, ustedes nunca se preguntaron quiénes eran los padres de Konohamaru? Yo al principio pensaba que era Asuma, pero resulta que no-.- ¡MALDITO KISHIMOTO, ME DEJÓ CON MIL DUDAS! D:_

_Bueno, algo que puedo decirles sobre la mujer es que le tendrá mucho coraje a Konoha y sobre todo a Kakashi y Guy; en fin. Quisiera poder decirles más, pero sería spoilearles y pues le quitaría la emoción a la historia._

_En fin._

_El capítulo de hoy es un pequeño relleno(ya saben, Rellenuto tiene que cumplir incluso hasta en los fics 3), y será desde la perspectiva de Hinata. No pensaba escribirlo, pero debido a que se me borró todo lo anterior, creo que es una buena idea._

_Espero lo disfruten, está algo tierno y explicará un poco sobre Naruto. Y saquen sus pañuelos, porque lloraran un poco..._

_Por cierto, leí sus reviews, me encanta leerlos. No les contesto aquí porque es difícil debido a que estoy usando el cel): pero pronto les contestaré :3_

_Gracias por leerme, saben que me encanta que lo hagan y dejen reviews! 3 por fis, me hacen felish ^.^_

**Ya saben, Naruto no es mío, de ser así habría hablado sobre los padres de Konohamaru y me hubiera casado con Shikamaru mientras vemos las nubes y hacemos bebés problemáticos 3**

* * *

><p><strong>7. "SOY HINATA UZUMAKI"<strong>

Mi cabeza daba vueltas como si estuviera sobre una de esas máquinas de feria que tenían forma de taza y giraban a una velocidad increíble. Jamás en mi vida había sudado tanto como en ese momento, y mi cuerpo, que con anterioridad había estado increíblemente tenso, se relajó como nunca.

Sonreí, aunque la felicidad no duró demasiado porque un llanto irrumpió de pronto en la serenidad que me encontraba.

-Felicidades, Hinata- la voz de Ino me sacó de mi alocada mente. La miré, aunque veía demasiado borroso, estaba cansada y me dolía la cabeza- Es un varón- dijo alegre, contagiándome también.

-Dámelo, lo lavaré- dijo Sakura pero yo negué.

Necesitaba verlo.

Necesitaba sentirlo, ver su carita por primera vez, sentir su calor, darle mi amor. Su llanto se volvía cada vez más fuerte, más salvaje y hasta impaciente. Estiré las manos aunque casi no podía moverlas, pero yo quería a mi hijo. Lo deseaba tener ya.

-¡Ni de broma, Hinata- dino Tsunade detrás de mis amigas. Vi su figura, aunque algo borrosa por el sudor que nublaba mi visión, y su voz sonaba sofocada como si yo estuviera debajo del agua.

Se acercó a mí, luego colocó algo frío sobre mi frente:

-Tienes que descansar, Hinata- dijo con la voz suave y cariñosa- Aún estás muy débil, sigues enferma y el haber dado a luz en tu condición fue peligroso...

-Casi nos dabas un susto, mujer- dijo Ino, limpiando sus manos. A su lado, dos enfermeras se acercaron con un equipo para limpiarme; las oí decir algo pero yo sólo me concentraba en el horrible llanto de mi pequeño.

-Dá... dámelo- hablé como pude, aún con las manos hacia Sakura. Todas las presentes me miraron- Por... por fa... vor... Sakura...chan...

-¡Niña necia!- me dijo la ex-Hokage, moviendo la cabeza- ¿Qué no ves que...?- pero Tsunade se calló al momento en que Sakura se acercó a mí. Me miraba de esa rara manera, como si yo fuese algún solitario animal abandonado en medio del frío. De la misma manera en que todos me miraban desde hace casi un año.

Se inclinó frente a mí, con el pequeño bultito envuelto en una manta azul de hospital.

-Aquí está el pequeño, Hinata-chan- dijo la pelirrosa al depositar el bultito en mis brazos.- Espera, debes... - me sonrió, apenada.

-Para ser primeriza, sabes cómo cargar un bebé- dijo Tsunade, sonriendo, pero yo no pude escucharla; no era por ser descortés, de hecho, nunca había sido una persona grosera, más bien era tonta y sumisa como Neji-niisan me describía... pero es que no podía apartar la mirada de mi bebé.

Era la cosita más hermosa que jamás había visto, ni siquiera en mis largos desvelos cuando no me dejaba dormir por el enorme vientre que tenía me había imaginado que mi bebé sería así: era algo grande para ser un recién nacido, increíblemente rechoncho, con llantitas en sus piernitas y bracitos, con la piel rosadita, pequeñas motas rubias en su cabeza pequeña y, para sorpresa mía, en sus gordas mejillas tenía dos marcas como las de su padre.

-Es... idéntico.- musité en voz baja, tocando con mi tembloroso dedo índice su pequeña nariz.- Sus mejillas, su cabello, su piel... - me reí- Bueno... su nariz... es como la de Oto-sama.

-Tienes razón- dijo Ino- Tiene la nariz de tu padre. Me pregunto si tendrá el Byakugan...

-Eso sería una excelente noticia, ¿no?- apremió Tsunade, y pronto ambas rubias comenzaron a hablar sobre lo maravilloso que sería si mi pequeño tuviera tan maravilloso poder... aunque a mí solamente me causó tristeza. Y lloré.

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA POV<strong>

Yo sabía muy bien que Hinata sufría. Lo supe desde aquella horrorosa noche lluviosa cuando caminaba con Sasuke después de aquella misión: no llevábamos más de dos meses viviendo juntos, y eso que él viajaba mucho, pero ya teníamos planes de matrimonio y una posible familia a pesar del poco tiempo.

-Pasemos a casa del dobe, Sakura- dijo Sasuke tomando mi mano. Lo sentía algo tenso.

-¿Por qué? Creí que iríamos a casa a comer y dormir.- le dije sonriendo, esperando que aceptara mi propuesta y fuéramos directo a la casa. Yo tenía grandiosos planes...

-Últimamente ha estado muy raro- dijo él, pensativo- Y creo que está teniendo demasiados problemas con Hina-chan- y torció el gesto. Sasuke y Hinata habían trabajado muchas veces juntos después de su regreso: ella como líder del ANBU y él como su subordinado*. Cuando llegamos a la caseta de la entrada, la escena que se presentó había sido completamente extraña: no estaba ninguno de los relevos que ocasionalmente vigilaban, y solamente dos personas estaban ahí.

-¿Naruto?- dijo Sasuke, caminando, pero la tensión en el ambiente me alertó.

-Espera- le dije- Parece que...

Naruto, entonces, apretó los puños.

-Esto no puede seguir así, Hinata- le dijo con un tono de voz que solamente en una ocasión le habíamos escuchado: cuando decidió acabar con Obito Uchiha por haber atacado Konoha hacia unos años. Sasuke y yo nos miramos.

-Na-Naruto-kun... yo...- mi amiga intentó acercarse pero él se alejó.- ¿Por qué...?

-Ya te lo dije, esto ya no puede seguir así.

-Pero... si es por mi familia... Naruto-kun, yo... ¡yo los abandonaré!- le dijo ella apretando sus puños. Naruto siguió sin mirarla- ¡Dime por qué me abandonas! ¿Qué te he hecho? ¿Acaso tú...?- pero ella no pudo hablar más.

Naruto se había girado después de haberla escuchado, moviendo sus manos con impaciencia, Hinata había roto en llanto con tantas lágrimas en sus mejillas, la cara roja de rabia y los puños más blancos de lo normal. Esa no era la Hinata que nosotros conocíamos, había cierto rencor en el ambiente y aunque una parte de mí me decía que ella jamás podría odiar a alguien, la fuerza con la que sus puños se apretaban me decía que estaba equivocada.

-No te amo más, Hinata- soltó Naruto de pronto, mirándola de reojo con esa mirada fría como el hielo. El viento sopló con fuerza, provocando un horrible estremecimiento en Sasuke y yo, la lluvia pareció caer con más fuerza sobre los cuatro, pero había algo más. Algo roto, algo herido, algo muerto. Casi pudimos escuchar cómo el corazón de Hinata se rompía en mil pedazos, y los pedazos parecían haberse fundido con el lodo y la lluvia.

Ninguno dijo nada durante un rato, y Hinata parecía perdida. Naruto suspiró, pero no se volvió:

-Intenté... realmente lo intenté, pero me fue imposible.- silencio- Fuiste importante en mi vida, y te agradezco las memorias compartidas, pero yo... - otro silencio- Yo no puedo, Hinata.- él pareció esperar a que ella hablara, pero Hinata estaba perdida, mirando a la nada con los ojos llorosos. Naruto tragó saliva- Discúlpame por todo el tiempo perdido, Hinata, pero ya no puedo seguir con esta mentira, quisiera...

-Olvídalo- dijo ella en un susurro. Naruto se volvió rápidamente al notar el matiz frío de la chica.

-Hi...

-Vete.- musitó ella, caminando hacia la entrada- Vete de Konoha y no vuelvas...

-Hinata...

-Porque si lo haces yo, Hinata U... - sonrió amargamente, dándole la espalda aún a Naruto, luego giró la cabeza hacia él- Yo, Hinata Hyuuga, me encargaré de darte caza si te atreves a volver a Konoha, traidor.

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡No es lo que... no es esto lo que quiero...! ¡Yo...!- ella se volvió furiosa a él.

-¿¡Entonces qué diablos quieres!?- Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par- ¿¡Qué es!? ¿¡No querías estar solo!?- silencio- ¿¡Querías divertirte a costa mía!? ¿¡Eso era!?- más silencio- O... ¿¡Querías olvidar a Sakura-chan!?- él no habló y tras un corto silencio, ella soltó una amarga sonrisa. Muy falsa.

-Maldito hipócrita hijo de perra- le dijo, él no la miró- No quiero... ¡no quiero volver a verte nunca más!- y lanzó algo al suelo, antes de que Naruto reaccionara, ella corrió en dirección a la entrada. Sasuke y yo nos acercamos, y él pareció no notarnos. Sasuke se quedó parado detrás de Naruto y yo me acerqué hacia lo que había caído al suelo: un anillo. El mismo que le había ayudado a conseguirle a la chica hacía unos meses.

Me arrodillé a recogerlo y lo tomé en mis manos.

-¿Qué está pasando, dobe?- dijo Sasuke, tocando el hombro de Naruto- ¿Por qué le has dicho eso a Hinata? ¿Qué ha...?

-Vete, Naruto- le dije, apretando con fuerza el anillo en mi mano. Él me miró, con las lágrimas y las gotas de lluvia en su cara.

-¿Sakura... chan?

-Sakura...

-Vete porque si permaneces aquí... yo... - me volví a él, furiosa.

-¿¡Sakura!? ¡Esto no te...!

-¡Cállate, Sasuke!- caminé furiosa hasta Naruto y le planté un puñetazo en la cara, fue tanta mi fuerza que lo mandé lejos, estampándose contra un árbol, caminé hasta él con la intención de pegarle de nuevo pero Sasuke me detuvo- ¡Suéltame, suéltame, maldita sea!

-¡Sakura, basta!

-¡Lárgate!- Naruto me miró- ¡Vete o yo misma me encargaré de matarte! ¿¡Me oíste!? ¡Te voy a matar si te atreves a volver aquí, maldito!

-Naruto- el rubio miró a mi novio- Vete.

-Sasuke... - se miraron durante un rato, luego Naruto asintió, nos dio una última mirada y finalmente desapareció entre la lluvia y la noche.

Después de esa noche, nadie volvió a verlo. Kakashi lo buscó por todos lados, alertando a todos los Kages, se mandaron expediciones de búsqueda, se incluso pidió una recompensa y muchos Narutos aparecieron hasta por debajo de las piedras... pero no a quien se buscaba. Con el tiempo, se creyó que incluso había muerto, porque no había manera de que alguien pudiera desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Se había ido tal y como se lo habíamos pedido... había desaparecido y consigo... se había llevado a la Hinata Hyuuga que todos conocíamos.

* * *

><p>Cuando finalmente abrí los ojos, un llanto había sido el causante de que hubiera regresado. Las imágenes volvieron a mi mente y mi corazón dio un brinco cuando me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida. Me levanté de golpe, provocando un mareo en mi cabeza.<p>

-Oye, oye, más despacio, que el pequeño no se irá a ningún lado- dijo un hombre. Por un momento mi corazón dio un brinco, pues estaba mareada, había tenido otro sueño sobre él y pensé tonterías... pero el hombre que me sujetaba con una mano no era quien yo quería.

-Pa... padre... - mi padre, Hiashi Hyuuga, me sonrió, sujetándome con una mano y con la otra meciendo a mi hijo.

Mi hijo.

La palabra me llenaba de un sentimiento tan cálido, tan sublime, tan puro. Algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Mi corazón quiso estallar, pero solamente mis ojos lo hicieron.

-¿Hinata?- se alarmó mi papá- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que llame a Tsunade-sama?- yo negué, limpiándome las lágrimas.- ¿Que pasa, hija...?

-Dámelo- le pedí, estirando los brazos- Quiero cargarlo, papá- mi padre me sonrió tiernamente y obedeció, depositando con cuidado al pequeño en mis débiles brazos... y a pesar de haber estado llorando como enloquecido, en el momento en que lo pegué a mi pecho, se calló. Acunó su pequeña cabecita en el hueco de mi pecho con mi brazo, y aunque pareciera imposible, me sonrió.

-Increíble- dijo Hanabi- Se despertó desde hace casi una hora y no había dejado de llorar, y tú sólo lo has tocado y él...

-Los bebés necesitan el calor de sus madres para tranquilizarse, Hanabi- dijo papá, acariciando la manita de mi hijo.

-Calor de madre... - susurró mi hermana menor, sonrojada- Es precioso, hermana.- asentí- ¿Ya decidiste cómo llamarlo?- no aparté la mirada de mi hijo, y asentí de nuevo.

Ese nombre se lo había puesto incluso desde hace muchísimo tiempo atrás, incluso antes de que él viniera al mundo... y todavía mucho más tiempo.

Shizune, Tsunade y Sakura entraron, y pude escuchar claramente mucho alboroto afuera, y la voz de Kiba. Sonreí.

-Parece que tienen mucha visita, Hinata-chan.- dijo Tsunade, parándose a mi lado. Shizune tomó una carpeta y se la entregó a mi padre- Si me permite decirlo, Hinata hizo un maravilloso trabajo- mi padre comenzó a leer lo que la carpeta ponía, incluso algo apenado. Hanabi me sonrió.

-Mi querido sobrino pesó 467kg, sus signos vitales están a la perfección, saludable como un roble.

-Me alegro- dije, tocando su pequeña nariz con mi dedo índice. El pequeño sintió la acción porque con su diminuta manita atrapó mi dedo... y se lo llevó a la boca.

-Debe tener hambre- indicó Tsunade- ¿Quieres que lo llevemos con una sustitu...?- pero no la deje terminar. Acomodé al pequeño y me descubrí el pecho, para sorpresa de mi padre, quien apartó la mirada, mirando sus manos. Hanabi acomodó las piernitas del bebé con cuidado y luego me sonrió cuando él comenzó a alimentarse.

-Deberías dejar que alguien más...

-No será necesario, Tsunade-sama- le dije sin apartar la mirada de mi hijo- Puedo hacerlo.

-Bien, pero deberás comer todo lo que te pida, seguir instrucciones y obedecerme a las indicaciones, ¿entendido? Aún estás enferma y debemos asegurarnos de que no será dañino para el enano... - asentí- Bien. Shizune...

-Sí, Tsunade-sama- la mujer tomó la carpeta de vuelta y me miró, con un bolígrafo en la mano- Necesito que me des el nombre del pequeño para anotarlo en la lista de recién nacidos...

-Será afortunado- dijo Hanabi- Este mes sólo nacieron niñas, así que mi pequeño sobrino será un galán con las chicas- y se rió, seguida por todos. Mi padre me miró.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres ese nombre, hija?

Y yo lo pensé durante mucho tiempo, mirando la carita rechoncha y colorada de mi hija; ¿de verdad iba a llamarlo así? ¿con qué derecho? ¿y qué tal si era una mala idea? Habían demasiados riesgos, y aunque la guerra había terminado todavía quedaban enemigos que podrían atacarnos...

-Pero yo te protegeré con mi vida, mi amor- le susurré con cariño, tocando su nariz. Miré a todos en la habitación, y mi mirada se cruzó con la de aquella pelirrosa quien se había convertido no sólo en mi mejor amigo, sino también en una hermana para mí:

-Bolt Uzumaki.- dije muy segura, sonriendo. Shizune y Tsunade me miraron- Mi hijo se llamará Bolt Uzumaki...

-Hinata... ¿tú...?- asentí, mi padre y mi hermana me sonrieron.

-Soy Hinata Uzumaki.- dije con seguridad.

Yo era la esposa del héroe de Konoha... y eso, nada lo podía cambiar ni en un millón de años.

* * *

><p><strong>:'( okay, debo admitir que escribir éste capítulo me hizo un nudo en la garganta como si fuera de barco pirata.<strong>

** No pensaba escribirlo, la verdad, pero como ya tenía demasiado tiempo que no publicaba y como no tenía inspiración para continuar el que seguía con la historia, pensé que debía escribir un poco sobre Naruto, ya que me lo estaban pidiendo.**

**Obviamente aclararé más adelante qué sucedió con Naruto y esas cosas, todo a su debido tiempo. Se supone que es un GaaHina y me acabo de dar cuenta de que no he escrito casi nada sobre la pareja T.T qué horror.**

**Pero en el siguiente, será solamente GaaHina... bueno, gran parte :B**

**Reviews? Me merezco alguno? :3**

***OH! Y sí, escribí que Sasuke y Hinata estaban juntos en el ANBU, y es que como el Uchiha anda viajando mucho, decidí ponerlo como un subordinado de la Hyuuga. Más adelante les hablaré más de ellos como compañeros...**

**Bueno... meeeee vooooooy! **


	8. Chapter 8

_He vuelto._

_He batallado un poco para que este capítulo me quede bien, y la verdad ando con algo de prisa. Si tienen alguna duda, ya saben que se las responderé. Agradezco sus Favs, los reviews, que me lean y que me sigan. Los amo con mi corazón! :3_

_Pero debo irme, ya me duelen los dedos por escribir en el cel u.u_

_Pero ya casi compro un cargador nuevo, bebés, sólo sean pacientes. _

_Dejen sus reviews, los leo con amor y prometo contestarles, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme y dejarme comentarios, los aprecio mucho, de verdad!_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 8 "PRIMERA NOCHE"<strong>

Cuando el carruaje finalmente se detuvo, Hanabi le entregó el pequeño a su hermana para acomodar la pañalera y sus demás cosas. Uno de los guardias, el que se llamaba Ko, ayudó a la pequeña a bajar y luego ella tomó al niño, quien seguía dormido plácidamente.

-Ojalá yo pudiera dormir así- musitó en voz baja el Kazekage, mirando cómo el pequeño niño se incomodaba en brazos de su tía, para después volverse a dormir. Cada vez que lo veía, le recordaba más a su padre.

_"¿Dónde estarás, Naruto? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?"_

Hinata miró a Gaara, y éste a ella.

-¿Está listo, Gaara-sama?

-Llámame sólo Gaara, Hinata-sama- dijo el pelirrojo- No me gustan las formalidades.- ella soltó una risita y se apartó los mechones de cabello que le caían sobre el rostro.

-Lo llamaré Gaara si usted me llama solamente Hinata- dijo con una sonrisa, el pelirrojo asintió.

-Hinata, entonces.

-Gaara, entonces...

-¡Hermana! ¡Gaara-niisan!- gritó Hanabi desde afuera. El pelirrojo salió primero, luego le tendió la mano a la morena, quien le sonrió cuando, al contacto de sus manos, un escalofrío los recorrió a ambos. Y luego, un sonrojo se apoderó de ambos.

Caminaron unos pasos, y Gaara estaba atento a la belleza del lugar donde se encontraban: era una mansión enorme a comparación de aquella que los Hyuuga tenían, con esos colores cálidos que caracterizaban al Clan, pero rodeada de hermosos cerezos, un estanque enorme y un jardín inmenso con miles de flores coloridas. Tantos colores en un solo lugar aturdían al Kage, quien apartó la vista del lugar.

Entonces vio a tres personas a parte de Hanabi y Bolt.

-Es un honor tener al Kazekage en mi humilde morada, Gaara-sama. Mi nombre es Hideki Hyuuga, antiguo líder del Clan Hyuuga- le dijo el anciano.

Gaara y Hinata se detuvieron mientras el anciano, quien más que recordarle a Hiashi le parecía estar viendo a un viejo Neji, le sonreía educadamente. La nostalgia se apoderó del pelirrojo, y por la manera en que las Hyuuga miraban a su abuelo, podía creer que se sentían igual. A su lado, Hinata apretó suavemente el antebrazo del pelirrojo, para su gran sorpresa.

-El honor es todo mío, Lord Hyuuga- dijo el Kazekage asintiendo lentamente. Al lado del viejo estaba una mujer que se parecía demasiado al chico que siempre acompañaba a Hanabi (del cual no recordaba su nombre): era alta, delgada, con una mirada como el fuego, un semblante serio y el cabello castaño oscuro sujetado en una coleta sobre su cabeza a la altura de la espalda baja. Al lado de esa mujer estaba otra, con la típica apariencia de cualquier mujer del clan Hyuuga sólo que ella era muy bajita, con el cabello oscuro verdoso corto hasta los hombros y usaba una bandana rosa en la frente. Su mirada era coqueta pero a la vez tierna.

Hinata soltó el agarre y se inclinó por completo ante su abuelo.

-Abuelo, tía Hitomi, Shinobu-sama.

-Hinata- musitó el hombre apretando los dientes, acción que le recordó a Gaara cuando su padre solía hablarle: a regañadientes y sin mirarlo.- Vamos, vamos, niña, abre la puerta que el Kazekage no puede permanecer tanto tiempo aquí.

-Señor, no es nece... - pero el anciano hizo un movimiento demandante con su bastón que hizo que Hinata caminara hasta la puerta, la deslizó con elegancia y luego se arrodilló para que todos pasaran. Gaara observó con cierto asombro la sumisión total de la chica, quién de por sí ya era así. No levantó la mirada para nada hasta que todos entraron, luego cerró con la misma elegancia la puerta; esperaron a que llegara al siguiente salón y volvió a realizar la misma acción.

A Gaara aquello no le gustaba para nada, y comenzó a entender el comentario de Hanabi acerca de Naruto:

_"La primera vez que mi abuelo conoció a Naruto-niisan fue un total desastre: el abuelo no tolera para nada a Naruto-niisan y estoy seguro de que el sentimiento es mutuo.- la pequeña suspiró- Ya entenderás por qué."_

Y fue por eso que el chico entendió el motivo.

Varias sirvientas comenzaron a servir el té y bocadillos, y Hanabi, con el pequeño en brazos, tomó asiento, luego el anciano.

-Por favor, tome asiento, Kazekage-sama- invitó el anciano con un gesto de mano. Gaara miró a Hinata, quien seguía parada a su lado cabizbaja.

-Gaara- dijo el pelirrojo, obedeciendo al anciano. Hinata entonces comenzó a servir el té que ya estaba ahí; lo hizo con gracia y elegancia, apartando con una de sus níveas manos la manga del kimono lila que usaba mientras que con la otra servía el té. En uno de los movimientos, su aguamarina mirada viajó al escote de la mayor, y su respiración se aceleró cuando una parte de piel se asomó. De pronto, Gaara se perdió en aquélla línea que se formaba entre los senos de la Hyuuga.

Shukaku notó las reacciones del Kage, por lo que lo obligó a recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior que había ido a espiar a la chica: Gaara estaba parado sobre un enorme árbol que daba directamente a la habitación de la chica. La había escuchado platicar con su hermana y su padre, luego llevó al niño a su cuna y se metió a bañar. Gaara se sentía como un acosador, y no comprendía por qué había dejado que el Ichibi lo convenciera de quedarse; y ya estaba dispuesto a irse porque de todos modos estaba cansado cuando la chica salió del baño. Estaba envuelta en una bata demasiado enorme para ella color color amarilla, y con una tolla rosa secaba sus cabellos; parecía distraída mirando hacia la cuna de su hijo.

Luego, se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda al Kage.

_"Debo irme, me puede ver..."_

**-Nada de eso, chico. Quédate un rato más...**

_"Va a cambiarse, me tengo que ir..."_

**-Sabes que te quieres quedar. A ti también te come el morbo...**

Gaara iba a bajarse del árbol cuando vio que la chica se había acostado en la cama, con la cabeza en una de las almohadas... y comenzó.

**-¡No puede ser...! ¡Gaarra...!**

Hinata estaba acostada en la cama con las piernas separadas ligeramente, las rodillas dobladas y una de sus manos en aquel lugar que el chico deseaba tanto tocar. Sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas, tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta, y parecía realmente entretenida en su labor. El Kazekage tragó saliva, luego su respiración se aceleró conforme observaba a la Hyuuga tocarse; quiso irse, en verdad, una parte suya quiso salir huyendo. Una cosa es que hubiera visto a su hermana y su esposo hacerlo, pero otra muy diferente era estar viendo a la mujer que deseaba, tocándose.

Y parecía estar disfrutándolo realmente, porque de pronto se mordió los labios, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, rozaba sus piernas con desesperación y su mano ejercía cada vez más fuerza contra su sexo.

**-Lo estás disfrutando, ¿no, niño?,** le dijo con burla el Ichibi. Gaara no entendía a qué se estaba refiriendo hasta que notó que su mano había viajado dentro de su pantalón. Totalmente impresionado, iba a sacarla cuando el Shukaku se lo impidió.**- Vamos, niño, que no te de pena. ****Sólo disfruta. Pero hazlo despacio, **Gaara obedeció**- Eso es. Un poco más fuerte. Así. Ahora, mírala.**

Gaara volvió a mirarla, y ella parecía casi tan desesperada como él. Ignoraba lo que estaba pensando la chica, y algo le decía que era mejor no saberlo, pero se concentró mejor en terminar ya. Y, cuando finalmente el momento llegó, ocurrió al mismo tiempo: un gruñido casi bestial se escapó de los labios del Jinchuriki, y un gemido cargado de deseo salió de Hinata. Ambos terminaron con la respiración agitada, las manos aún en su sexo y sus mentes en blanco.

Una risa se escapó de Shukaku:

**-La prueba del delito- **le dijo burlándose, y claro que el pelirrojo supo a qué se refería. Su mano estaba pegajosa y aunque sabía que debía sentirse bien, la culpa lo corroía. Se alejó de ahí rápidamente sin siquiera mirar, sino se habría dado cuenta que Hinata miraba a su dirección... aunque todavía bajo los efectos del orgasmo.

* * *

><p>Una mano lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, y parpadeó, solamente para encontrarse con que todos lo miraban. Hasta el pequeño Bolt, quien jugaba con una cosa de goma.<p>

-¿Se encuentra bien, Gaara-sama?- le preguntó Hanabi preocupada. Gaara asintió tragando saliva, intentando alejar todos esos pensamientos carnales donde él y Hinata hacían hasta lo innombrable. Vaya, él incluso creía que eso sería ilegal si pensaba en ello.

Hinata dejó su labor y le entregó a cada uno sus respectivas tazas.

El viejo Hyuuga le dio un sorbo a su té y el humo salió de su nariz; Gaara se dio cuenta entonces de que era fumador.

-Excelente sabor, Hinata- le dijo a la chica, quien le regaló una inclinación ligera- La consistencia y el punto de cocción están perfectos.

-Gracias, Abuelo.

-Espero seas tan buena mujer como tu hermana, Hanabi. Recuerda, ser la cabeza de la familia no implica solamente aprender las técnicas ancestrales, sino también conocer toda la historia de nuestra familia...

-Claro, abuelo, mi hermana y mi padre me han enseñado todo eso muy bien.

-Eso espero- y dio otro sorbo al té.

Gaara no entendía a qué iba todo eso; bebió también pero a él le pareció que ese era solamente un té simple, e incluso el que le preparaba su hermana tenía mejor sabor.

**-Cosas de dioses, chico.**

_"Totalmente de acuerdo"_

El viejo entonces se giró a Gaara, con la mirada completamente seria.

-Kazekage-sama...

-Llámeme sólo Gaara, Lord Hyuuga- dijo el Kage- No me gustan mucho las formalidades.

-Bien, Gaara-sama, vayamos directo al grano con respecto a su estadía aquí en Hana- dijo el anciano, el pelirrojo miró a la morena, y ella con esa mirada aperlada le dijo que tampoco entendía a qué se refería el viejo. El anciano le dio otro sorbo a la taza de té, y cuando estaba dispuesto a hablar, la cosa de goma que el pequeño Bolt tenía en las manos salió disparada hacia la mesita de café. La mujer que se llamaba Hitomi logró detener la cosa de goma, que parecía ser un pequeño pulpo, antes de que tirara algo, luego se volvió hacia el niño.

-¿Mamá no te ha enseñado a comportar, Neji-kun*?- le dijo tiernamente aunque con cierto reproche. Gaara frunció el ceño.

**-Creí que se llamaba Bolt.**

_"También yo"_

-Hanabi- habló el anciano- Lleva a Neji-kun a jugar al patio, por favor. Tenemos que hablar en privado con tu hermana y Gaara-sama.

-Claro, abuelo- la pequeña se levantó con el chico en brazo y se dirigió al patio- Anda, pequeño, ¿quieres ir a nadar con los patitos?- el niño le dio besitos a su tía. Hitomi los miró:

-Hinata-sama, Gaara-sama, como se les informó en la junta de los Kages, están aquí para crear una alianza con Hanagakure y que se anime a unirse a alguna de las cinco naciones- ambos asintieron- Pero, lo que ustedes ignoran es el motivo por el cual los líderes de Hana no quieren pertenecer a la Alianza.

-Había escuchado que el representante de Hana es un hombre muy necio- dijo Hinata.

-No es eso, Hinata-sama. Es porque el representante es el hijo de dos de los miembros originales de Akatsuki.- ambos se miraron.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Así es- dijo Shinobu- El nombre del líder de Hanagakure es Yahiko Uzumaki, y es el hijo mayor de Nagato y Konan.- a Gaara y a Hinata casi se les salía el alma ante la información. Permanecieron en silencio, y la Hyuuga vagamente recordó a la única mujer de Akatsuki, luego al hombre de cabellos rojos que pertenecía al clan Uzumaki. El recordar el apellido le trajo increíbles recuerdos a la muchacha, pero no se dejó vencer a pesar de que todos esperaban su reacción. Gaara miró a la Sarutobi:

-Todo eso, ¿qué tiene que ver con nosotros?- la mujer lo miró- Estamos aquí para filtrar información a Konoha respecto a Hanagakure, pero no veo el motivo realmente por el cual tengamos que permanecer en la mansión Hyuuga...

-Oh, vaya, veo que los Kages no les informaron, entonces. Hitomi, ¿quisieras explicarles?

-Claro- la otra Hyuuga se volvió a los jóvenes- Suponemos que el motivo por el cual la familia Uzumaki no quiere unirse a la Alianza Shinobi es porque creemos intentan crear el País del Remolino, el antiguo lugar donde el Clan Uzumaki residía desde las épocas del Segundo Hokage.

-Ignoramos si sus intenciones serían buenas o malas, pero...

-No está de más prevenirlo- adivinó los pensamientos de su tía la chica. Hitomi asintió, y luego miró a Gaara.

-Afortunadamente... tenemos una ventaja para hacerlos cambiar de idea- dijo sonriendo, mirando a la morena- Neji-kun.

-¿Mi... hijo...?

-Así es, Hinata-hime.

-Yahiko accedió a tenerlos aquí en Hana bajo la condición de que lo dejaran estar cerca del pequeño; después de todo, su padre aseguró antes de morir que Naruto-sama era su hermano. Eso, y que ambos llevan el apellido Uzumaki, técnicamente los hace familia.

Hinata permaneció en silencio mucho rato, mirando la taza de té frente a ella. Gaara suspiró.

-Aún así, la familia de Naruto y la de Nagato no tienen absolutamente nada que ver- frunció el ceño- ¿Esperan que les dejemos acercarse al niño sólo por un comentario sin sentido de su padre?- Hideki miró al pelirrojo- No me malinterpreten, pero yo me preocuparía por la seguridad del pequeño.

-Explíquese, Kazekage-sama- pidió Shinobu frunciendo el ceño.

-Por lo que he podido entender, ustedes dicen que Yahiko es un sobreviviente del clan Uzumaki- los tres asintieron- Hijo de Nagato, quien poseía el Rinnegan- volvieron a asentir- Y, si no me equivoco, el chakra de los Uzumaki es increíblemente poderoso. Eso nos lleva también a que posiblemente éste joven, del cual no conocen absolutamente nada, no sólo quiera restaurar su clan, sino también seguir la voluntad de su padre, o peor aún, la de Madara Uchiha...

-Kazekage...

-Aún así... - los hizo callar- ¿Ustedes planean que se acerque a Bolt-kun, quien no sólo es el heredero al poder de un Uzumaki original, sino también posiblemente tenga el Byakugan en su interior? No está de más decir que su Clan y el Uzumaki descienden de Kaguya Otosusuki- nadie habló, y dentro del jinchuriki, el Bijuu soltó una risa de triunfo- Permítanme decirles pero... ustedes son unos idiotas.

-¡Gaara-sama!- dijo Hinata a su lado, y el pelirrojo la miró.

-No conozco nada de ti más que lo que en una ocasión Kakashi-san mencionó pero... ese es tu hijo, ¿dejarás que pase aunque sea dos minutos junto a personas que podrían lastimarlo?- Hinata no habló, solamente bajó la mirada totalmente apenada. Luego se volvió al viejo- Y usted, ese niño es su nieto, sangre de su sangre, ¿permitirá...?

-¿Cree usted que yo considero a ese como miembro de mi clan?- dijo furioso el anciano- Para mí, _ese_ no es más que un bastardo. No es parte de mi familia, y ella- apuntó a Hinata, quien ocultaba su rostro debajo del flequillo- _Esa_ es una vergüenza para la familia. Revolcarse con una paria como el Uzumaki...

-Oto-sama... - susurró Hitomi, con la voz rota. A su lado, Shinobu miraba al suelo igual de apenada que su compañera.

-Usted, puede que sea una autoridad en su país, pero aquí, bajo mi hogar, seguirá mis reglas- Gaara tragó saliva- No necesita saber los motivos por el cual los Hyuuga somos así, su deber es callarse y obedecer las órdenes en las cuales, si mal no recuerdo, usted mismo estuvo de acuerdo.

-Oto...

-Y- hizo callar a su hija, quien iba a intervenir- Tal y como se acordó en la Cumbre de los Kages, usted y la inútil de mi nieta obedecerán lo que les diga, ¿estamos?- ninguno dijo nada, sólo permanecieron en silencio. Hideki bufó.- Hitomi, llévalos a su habitación. Ya es muy tarde, y mañana tendrán la primera reunión con Yahiko-sama.

-Sí, Oto-sama- se volvió a los jóvenes. Ambos se levantaron, el Kage con todas las intenciones de querer matar al viejo, y la líder de los ANBU conteniendo las lágrimas. Antes de salir del salón, el viejo habló de nuevo:

-Mañana hablaremos con más calma sobre algunas cosas más importantes, mientras tanto, descansen. Será un mes muy difícil para ambos- y dicho eso, se levantó de su lugar y salió por la otra puerta acompañado de Shinobu.

* * *

><p>-Hinata-neesama, deja de llorar por favor- pidió Hanabi por enésima vez a su hermana pero ella no podía contener su llanto. Gaara estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, en la misma posición desde que habían entrado, con el pequeño Bolt en sus brazos. Llevaba más de una hora llorando y no entendía como no se le secaban los ojos.<p>

Bolt al principio lloró también pero después de que Gaara lo cargara, se había calmado, y ahora jugaba entretenido con la bandana del ninja. Quiso decirle algo a la Hyuuga pero él tampoco sabía qué hacer. Estaba igual de molesto que ella, se sentía desesperado y quería arrancarle la cabeza al viejo Hyuuga.

Y a la tal Hitomi, para variar.

-Debes obedecer al abuelo, neesama...

-No ayudas, Hanabi- le dijo Hitomi, acariciando la cabellera de su sobrina. Gaara se sentía impotente, no sabía cómo ayudarla.

**-El viejo sólo les pidió una cosa, dadakko, **le dijo el Ichibi, **Lo menos que pueden hacer es obedecer...**

_"Es absurdo..."_

**-Lo entiendo pero... ¿y el mocoso?, **Gaara miró a Bolt, quien parecía muy entretenido jugando con su bandana, **Te puedo apostar lo que sea a que el viejo le hará algo malo al mocoso si no obedecen. Ustedes sólo tienen que fingir por un tiempo, no veo lo malo.**

_"Habla por ti...",_ musitó Gaara nervioso.

Y es que, cuando entraron a la habitación hacía una hora, Hitomi fue directo al grano:

_"-El abuelo quiere no sólo que ustedes filtren información, sino que también actúen como esposos ante la familia Uzumaki._

_"-¿Hi-Hitomi-san?- musitó Hinata- ¿Pero qué...?_

_"-Entiéndelo, Hinata-hime. Sabes que muchos miembros del Clan Hyuuga se enteraron de lo que pasó con Naruto-sama; se crearía un enorme disturbio dentro de ambas ramas si se llegara a esparcir más allá de nosotros lo que sucedió. pero Oto-sama te creó un nombre para protegerlos a ti y a Neji-kun._

_"-Querrás decir, al apellido Hyuuga..._

_"-Llámalo como quieras, pero ustedes ahora están bajo las reglas del abuelo- suspiró- Y a mí también me preocupa que vaya a hacerle algo a Neji-kun. Sólo por él... hazlo, Hinata-hime..._

**-Podrás dormir en su cama, dadakko. Míralo como un beneficio..., **y ante el comentario, Gaara bufó.

-Qué molesto- dijo, y las tres mujeres lo miraron. Él miró a la ventana, donde observó a Ko y Hohete deambular por el jardín atentos. Luego suspiró- Si el viejo quiere que obtengamos información de los Uzumaki, no nos queda de otra que hacerlo.

-Gaara-sama...

-Por mí no hay ningún problema en fingir, Hinata- le dijo y sus ojos se posaron en los de ella. Pudo escuchar cómo las demás mujeres hablaban pero él se había perdido en la mirada de la chica. Al final, ella le regaló una muy suave sonrisa... luego, lo abrazó.

-Gracias... Gaara-sama- le dijo hundiendo su rostro en su espalda.

Gaara no sabía cómo sentirse. Esa era la primera vez que una mujer lo abraza con tanto cariño, y aunque sintiera que todo se iba a complicar a partir de ese momento, prefirió no darle importancia. Después de todo, había algo de cierto en lo que Shukaku había dicho: él, más que nadie, se beneficiaría de aquella molesta situación.

Y el pensamiento lo hizo estremecer.

No era él quien se iba a beneficiar, después de todo. No cuando esa era la primera noche del celo, y ella, la pobre e inocente Hinata, más que su cómplice, sería su presa.

_"Esto no me puede estar pasando..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que me quedó muy largo el capítulo u.u<strong>

**Pero habían muchas cosas que tenía que poner. Sé que dije que iba a ser un GaaHina, pero no contaba con que se iba a alargar tanto la plática con el viejo; qué molesto. Pero bueno.**

***Yahiko Uzumaki es, obviamente, un sobreviviente del clan. A mí me parecía que Konan y Nagato tenían algo más que camaradería, y pensé en hacerles un hijo. Obviamente contaré más de éste personaje que, junto con Shinobu, les tendrán una grandiosa sorpresa a todos :D**

**Prometo publicar el martes, nada más me faltan unas cosas para corregir del siguiente capítulo, así que estará listo.**

**Que tengan buenas noches! Me debo ir! **

**Ya-Ne!**

**YunaL.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Me he demorado, lo sé. No hay justificación u.u_

_He tenido una semana horrible, chicos, y me ha sido muy difícil continuar éste capítulo en particular. Pero bueno, ya saben, lo bueno tarda en llegar ;)_

_Espero les guste éste capítulo, en serio me he esforzado por hacerlo solamente GaaHina,como se supone que es la historia._

_Si ven algún error, no duden en decirme._

_Y en dejarme sus reviews, ya saben que me encanta leerlos :3_

_Pronto actualizaré de nuevo, espero antes de navidad :*_

_LOS AMOOOO!_

**Ya saben que Naruto no me pertenece. Excepto en mis sueños, donde soy la señora Nara :)**

**9. COSAS QUE SUCEDEN A LAS 3 AM**

Gaara no podía dormir en lo absoluto.

No sabía realmente si era porque en realidad nunca podía dormir bien, o porque la persona a su lado era demasiado inquieta; esa era la primera vez que él dormía con alguien y aunque nunca se había imaginado en un escenario como ese (porque las veces que soñaba con alguna mujer era poseyéndola en noches de celo), jamás pensó que sería de esa manera.

Miraba con cierto interés hacia el ventanal, donde un pez koi saltó, provocando un suave sonido del agua contra su cuerpo al regresar, aunque en realidad, no miraba en absoluto, pues lo único que pasaba por su mente eran las escenas de hace apenas unas horas.

_"Hinata..."_

La mirada aguamarina de Gaara se volvió nuevamente al pez que volvió a saltar.

Recordó esas noches solitarias de su niñez, donde su único compañero era Shukaku. Era él quien le había enseñado lo que era el mundo; quizás de una mala manera, porque lo único que conocía del mundo en ese momento era erróneo.

_"Y mira... dónde estoy ahora...", _se dijo con cierta melancolía.

-Mmm... - musitó la chica nuevamente.

Gaara se volvió lentamente sólo para encontrarse con Hinata Hyûga, quien dormía inquieta a su lado.

_"¿Qué estará soñando...?", _se preguntó por vigésima vez en la noche, sintienso el calor de la mujer a su lado.

Después de que Hitomi y Hanabi se fueran a dormir, la líder ANBU y él se quedaron solos. El pequeño Bolt ya dormía en brazos del Jinchuriki con el dedo pulgar en la boca, totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor; el Kazekage no podía dejar de pensar que el bollito era idéntico a su padre, pero al mirarlo dormir le recordaba demasiado el semblante sereno y calmado de su madre. Acarició su rechoncha mejilla, ahí donde las dos marcas como bigotes se dibujaban, y el bollito casi pareció sonreír.

_"Podría mirarlo toda la vida..."_

-Debe... ríamos dormir... - susurró Hinata después de mucho rato, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Gaara apartó la mirada del niño para posarla en su madre, y hasta ese momento no había caído en la cuenta de que solamente había una cama y que debían compartirla.

**-Si yo fuera tú, dadakko, me preparaba porque esta noche tendremos acción.**

Gaara se sobresaltó ante el comentario del Bijuu, porque de todos modos tenía algo de razón: él no iba a poder contenerse más, y menos si tenía que compartir la cama con la mujer que no salía de sus pensamientos. El deseo que sentía por ella lo estaba volviendo loco y lo único que deseaba era poseerla y acabar con todos esos pensamientos carnales que estaban en su mente.

La Hyûga caminó hasta donde estaba Gaara y se inclinó.

-Déjame ponerlo a dormir- susurró con una tierna sonrisa que devoró al chico. Y de no ser porque el Bijuu le indicó mirara hacia abajo, no habría notado la preciosa vista en primer plano del escote de Hinata frente a él.

Tragó saliva.

_"No me voy a poder contener más", _le dijo a su compañero de toda la vida finalmente, rindiendose ante la belleza que era la mujer frente a él.

**-No lo hagas, entonces.**

_"Pero... Naruto...", _pensó con tristeza.

**-No es culpa nuestra que ella sea exactamente nuestro tipo; si iba a huir, debió haberla llevado consigo...**

Gaara lo pensó durante largo rato mientras observaba a Hinata poner al niño en la cuna; el pequeño protestó y amenazó con ponerse a llorar, pero tras que su madre lo arrullara volvió a dormirse. Hinata esperó un instante en lo que lo miraba:

-No tendrá que preocuparse si no lo deja dormir- dijo la ojiperla- Bolt-kun no molesta en las noches.- Gaara parpadeó, luego se sonrojó.

-No es... problema- tragó saliva y sintió la boca seca. Hinata se volvió y caminó hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo, luego se sentó a su lado.

Y estuvieron en silencio.

Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del viento, los pasos de los sirvientes merodeando todavía y el sonido de los peces en el estanque.

El silencio se comenzó a hacer más extenso, pero ninguno parecía querer decir algo.

**-¡Dios, dadakko! Dile algo.**

_"No sé qué decirle"_

**-Lo que sea, niño.**

_"Ayú... ayúdame", _pidió apenado. Oyó la risa del Bijuu y luego, habló:

**-Dile que su padre es un idiota por haberlos metido en esta situación**

_"No me estás ayudando"_

**-Dícelo- Gaara bufó por dentro- Está bien, está bien. Entonces dile de qué lado le gustaría dormir.**

-¿De qué lado te gustaría dormir?- preguntó en voz baja el chico. Hinata, a su lado, se volvió con una sonrisa. Y su rostro era del mismo color que el cabello del chico.

-Err... bueno... - jugó con las mangas del kimono, increíblemente apenada. Gaara, sintiendo lo mismo, tragó saliva:

-Realmente no me interesa de qué lado- dijo, quizás un poco tosco. El Bijuu le riñó.

**-Si quieres también puedes pegarle, si eso te hace feliz...**

-Oh... bueno... err... - Hinata miró al suelo- A mí... no me gusta mirar a la ventana- susurró, y movió sus pies de una manera que al Jinchuriki le pareció adorable.

**-Pregúntale por qué.**

_"¿No es demasiado...?_

**-Cállate. A las mujeres les gusta que les pregunten sobre cosas idiotas como estas.**

_"Pero..._

**-Anda, sólo hazlo.**

-Emm... ¿puedo... saber por qué?- le dijo totalmente apenado, sintiéndose como un metiche. La Hyûga lo miró, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la mirada vidriosa. Pensó que quizá le iba a molestar, pero sus ojos le dijeron otra cosa.- ¿Es... malo?- ella negó.

**-¿Ves lo que está haciendo?**

_"No, la verdad_

**-¡Dios, dadakko! ¡Eres el kazekage!**

_"Cuando me hice Kage, no me dijeron que pasaría esto..._

Y en eso, algo flasehó en su mente:

Había sucedido hacia apenas unos meses, justamente después del compromiso oficial de la futura Tsuchikage, quien estaba a dos semanas de casarae con Omoi. Entre tanto alboroto de matrimonios, la Hokage Tsunade habló:

-¿Y qué hay del Kazekage?- preguntó aquél día en la reunión. El entonces Raikage, emocionado por el compromiso de su hermano menor con Samui, habló:

-¡Oh, cierto!- el imponente rubio se volvió al pelirrojo, quien estaba de niñero ese día, jugando con el pequeño Shikadai.- Gaara-kun, ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo?

-Respecto... ¿a qué?- Shikadai, con sus pequeños colmillitos, le mordió la mano a su tío y él se encogió.

-Respecto a su legado, Gaara-san- contestó Tsunade. Gaara los miró confundido- Me refiero a que, si queremos hacer una alianza que realmente se tome en serio, deberíamos seguir el consejo de los Daimayo.- el Tsuchikage se recargó en su asiento.

-Nosotros ya somos viejos- dijo algo cansado- No podríamos hacer nada al respecto, pero ustedes son jóvenes, deberían seguir el ejemplo...

-¿De qué habla, Tsuchikage-sama?- preguntó Gaara, intentando controlar al pequeño, quien ahora jugaba sobre su cabeza.- Shikadai, basta ya...

-Samui-chan- habló el Raikage. La mujer, parada detrás del hombre, con Darui a su lado, comenzó:

-Justo después de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, los Daimayo, encargados de restaurar el orden y las alianzas con las aldeas que no tenían señor feudal, ofrecieron una oferta a los líderes de las aldeas...

-¿Qué tipo de oferta, Samui-san?- preguntó Kakashi, algo intrigado. Debido a que la reunión se trataba principalmente de instruir a los sucesores, todos aquellos que iban a tomar el nuevo cargo de Kage estabab presentes en aquélla sala.

-Mostrarles a las aldeas que un Kage también puede ser un hombre de familia y gobernar correctamente.

-Entonces... - Samui asintió y todos los futuros Kages se miraron:

-Los Daimayo ofrecieron que, como señal principal de paz y orden, todos los Kages contrajeran matrimonio.- y la sala de pronto quedó en total silencio.

Los actuales Kages y los futuros sucesores se miraron, casi podía cortarse el viento. Nadie sabía qué decir, y si Shikadai no hubiera lanzado la tacita entrenadora al centro de la mesa, el incómodo silencio hubiera persistido.

Los presentes observaron cómo el niño gateaba hasta el centro, y luego tomaba la tacita para agitarla, dándose cuenta de que ya no tenía jugo, hizo un puchero, luego comenzó a patalear.

-Con todo respeto, Raikage-sama- comenzó Gaara cuando llamó las arenas del Bijuu; Shikadai se encantó con el acto de su tío, luego las arenas lo envolvieron y lo trajeron hacia su tío. Una vez en brazos de su tío, éste habló- Yo no creo que un matrimonio arreglado sea la solución correcta para unir a las aldeas huérfanas.- Shikadai volvió a morder la mano de su tío.

-Yo creo que sí- contestó Tsunade- Las futuras generaciones deberán entender la importancia de muchas cosas; ya que gracias a Naruro hemos entrado en un periodo de paz, debemos creer que seguirá así durante mucho tiempo.- y se cruzó de brazos- Ustedes, que heredaran la voluntad de los viejos, deberán tomarse en serio esto de ser Kages.

-No es un juego- dijo el Tsuchikage- Y también estoy de acuerdo con los Daimayo.

-¿Podemos... opinar?- dijo Darui, rascandose la cabeza.

-¡NO!- dijeron todos los Kages al unísono. La Mizukage parecía realmente deprimida con todo el asunto del matrimonio. No había hablado en toda la junta, y solamente miraba al pequeño Shikadai con cierta tristeza e incluso con encanto. Kakashi y Chõjurõ no apartaban la mirada de ella. Parecía realmente desdichada.

-¡No quiero quejas!- dijo Tsunade, mirando a los jóvenes- ¡Ustedes tomarán el cargo! ¡Si no consiguen una esposa propia, lo haremos nosotros!- y les apuntó con su dedo- ¡Y más vale que se tomen esto en serio, qué yo no estoy jugando!

Y ante la mirada asesina de la mujer, todos asintieron. Y luego, Shikadai lloró.

-¿Gaara-sama? ¿Se encuentra bien?

La voz de la Hyûga lo regresó al presente, y tras parpadear, asintió. La chica lo miró por debajo de las pestañas.

-Parece... distraído. ¿Ya quiere dormir?- le preguntó curiosa. Gaara entonces recordó lo que estaba sucediendo, y la miró.

-No soy muy bueno para dormir, Hinata-san- le dijo mirándola.- Tengo problemas de insomnio.

-¿De... verdad?- él asintió, levantándose.

-Así que... no se preocupe si Bolt llora en las noches. A mí no me molesta en lo absoluto...

-Oh... bueno- dijo ella. Se levantó de la cama- ¿Desea darse un baño? Apuesto a que está cansado por el viaje- y dicho eso, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- Déjeme prepararle el baño, Gaara-sama...

**-¡Ahora es tu oportunidad!**

_"¿De qué...?_

**-Dile que no se vaya. ¡AHORA!**

-Espera... Hinata- dijo aunque realmente no lo quiso hacer. La Hyûga se volvió, con la mano en la rendija de la puerta, la cabeza ligeramente ladeada hacia él y su mirada completamente confusa.

Gaara escuchó que Shukaku le decía algo, pero él no prestó atención. Se dejó guiar por un impulso, uno que no había sentido hasta ese momento, y dio unas zancadas hasta llegar a ella.

Hinata abrió la boca, y ese fue el momento: Gaara tomó su rostro con una de sus manos mientras con la otra sujetaba su cintura. Ambos sintieron chispas, y cuando el pelirrojo vio que ella iba a apartarse... la besó.

Gaara nunca antes había besado.

Hubo una vez en la que Matsuri tropezó con él cuando le llevaba unos informes, y quedaron a centímetros el uno con el otro. Luego, en otra ocasión, él y Sakura estuvieron a dos centímetros de que sus labios se juntaran cuando ella cayó sobre él. Y bueno, en una ocasión, durante el celo del Bijû, estuvo a punto de besar a una chica que lo había visto deambular por la aldea.

Y esas habían sido las tres ocasiones en la que estuvo casi a punto de besar a alguna mujer.

Pero en ese momento, era real. Él se había inclinado a su altura, sujetando su rostro con una mano y con la otra apretaba su cintura. Y esa era la primera vez que él besaba a una mujer.

Sintió la pequeña boquita de Hinata temblar, pero también la sintió suave, con un delicioso sabor a ciruela y húmeda.

Ninguno había cerrado los ojos, pero algo en la mirada de la mujer le dijo que lo había arruinado.

**-Gaara, te juro que si te acobardas ahora, joderé tanto tu libido que tendrás que violar a alguna aldeana que ronde por aquí, ¿me has entendido?- **y Gaara no supo realmente si había sido la amenaza del Bijû la que lo incitó o si de por si ya no deseaba resistirse a ella, pero obedeció.

Apartó a la Hyûga de la puerta y, con algo de insistencia, la empujó contra la pared. Hinata parecía ida, porque no se movía ni parecía estar en la tierra, sus labios dulces estaban entreabiertos de la impresión y el Ichibi tomó eso como una invitación:

**-Mete lentamente tu lengua a su paladar y juega con ella.- **Gaara obedeció y sintió cómo el cuerpo de Hinata se tensaba-** Eso, le está gustando.**

_"Esto no..._

**-Cállate. Ahora, pega tu cuerpo al suyo- **Gaara dudó pero la idea de que el Ichibi lo obligara a hacerle algo peor a alguna pobre aldeana y que arruinara su misión lo volvía loco, así que le obedeció. Sintió el cuerpo frágil de Hinata tensarse más, pero algo parecía haber cambiado.

Su cuerpo se relajó un poco, y estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos.

**-Eso, ¿ves? Le gusta- Gaara lo sintió también- Pégate más. Hazle saber lo mucho que la deseas- Gaara dudó- Frótate con ella- **le ordenó, y en esa ocasión, obedeció gustoso.

Hinata reaccionó ante la acción, y aunque su mente le decía que se alejara, su cuerpo no se pudo resistir.

Ella lo deseaba. Diablos que sí.

Desde esa vez que fue a Suna a hacer una misión y lo vio ejercitarse en la oscuridad de la noche*, Hinata sintió que una parte había despertado en ella. Sabía que no iba a poder resistirse a ese hombre, lo supo desde ese día en la reunión que sus ojos se encontraron. Y lo comprobó en ese mismo instante que sus labios se habían unido.

Hinata ya no pudo negarlo. Era estúpido.

Deseaba a Gaara. Deseaba todo de él. Le importó una mierda que su estricta familia estuviera en esa misma casa, que su hijo durmiera a tan sólo unos metros de ella, que su corazón fuese de alguien más.

Se rindió ante Gaara... y le devolvió el beso con toda la fuerza que Kami-sama le había dado.

Gaara primero abrió los ojos de pura impresión, pero al sentir la boca insistente de la mujer contra la suya, él también se rindió.

La sujetó con fuerza y se pegó a ella, rozando su entrepierna con la de ella y un gemido escapó de sus labios a la boca del Jinchuriki.

La acción lo volvió loco, así que antes de que Hinata se arrepintiera, la cargó aún recargada contra la pared y pegó su sexo contra el de ella.

-**¿Lo sientes?**- le bramó el Shukaku con la voz ronca, poseído por el deseo- **¿Sientes el calor? ¿Cómo su calor emana?**- Gaara apenas escuchaba- **¿Cómo vibra?-** su voz era un susurro- **¿Cómo te desea?**

Shukaku rugió en su interior, y Gaara lo imitó. Hinata sintió que su mundo se ponía de cabeza; ese pelirrojo la estaba poseyendo sin siquiera tocarla, solamente besandola de una manera muy peculiar y tímida para ella. Su cuerpo le pedía placer, le pedía calor, le rogaba por que la tomara. Hinata enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Gaara, pérdida en el éxtasis y deseo.

_"A la mierda todo", _pensó cuando las manos de Gaara se posaron en su trasero, tímidas y algo nerviosas. Hinata mordió el labio del chico, y él, con una sonrisa de deseo y aceptación, susurró:

-Hi... Hinata... - gimió con toda la pasión que pudo.

Pero ella, al escuchar su voz no pudo.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento que el hombre del cuál se había dejado besar, no era el que estaba en su mente. Ese no era él. Y ella, con miedo y coraje, lo abofeteó.

Gaara se detuvo, ella se detuvo. Se miraron. Todo se detuvo.

Y antes de que el Jinchuriki pudiera acercarse, salió corriendo.

-¡Hinata! ¡Espera...!- pero la chica no le hizo caso.

Vio a Ko Hyûga seguirla, y él no pudo eprimir las ansias de golpearse a sí mismo por lo que acababa de hacer.

El silencio lo quiso asesinar cuando se quedó solo, y él estaba algo frenético, hasta que una risa le vino a la mente:

**-Parece que... no le gustó.**

Y ahí se quedó el pelirrojo, oyendo la risa burlona del Bijû y él, dándose golpes a la cara.

Gaara sintió que estaba a punto de quedarae dormido, cuando un movimiento brusco a su lado lo obligó a girarse.

Se había dado cuenta de que la Hyûga era algo inquieta para dormir.

Hinata se sobresaltó, pegando un ligero grito, y Gaara rápidamente se sentó en la cama.

-¿¡Qué ocurre, Hinata!? ¿¡Estás bien!?- ella había frenado un grito repentino que quizás pudo haber alertado a todos. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su respiración sobresaltada. Deseó que el Ichibi estuviera despierto y le ayudara a resolver su problema, porque realmente no sabía qué hacer.

Hinata, entonces, lloró... y lo abrazó. Con todas sus fuerzas.

Gaara se quedó ahí, inmóvil durante unos segundos, oyendo algo similar a unos sollozos.

Gaara iba a hablar, quiso poder decirle algo, quiso tener las palabras correctas pero él era un idiota.

-Hi...

-No te vayas- lloró ella con la voz rota. Lo abrazó con fuerza.- No me dejes... tú también...

Y ahí, justo en momento, oyendo su alocado corazón, sintiendo sus frágiles manos rodearlo con fuerza como si quisiera aprisionarlo, Gaara supo la verdad.

Que esa chica sufría.

Y que él... él no podía dejarla ir.

-Nunca.- le juró en voz baja, y ella rompió en llanto.

**Bueno, los abandono por hoy.**

**Comenzaré a escribir el siguiente capítulo :)**

**Bueno, los amo, pero eso ya lo saben.**

**Reviews? Por caridad :***

**Ya-ne!**

**YunaL**


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola mis amoreeeeeees! :D_

_Ya pasó la navidad, lo siento u.u, se supone que éste capítulo iba a ser su regalo, pero fueron unos tres días muuuuy ocupados; espero hayan pasado una grandiosa navidad, que les hayan regalado muchas cosas y que estén llenos de bendiciones. Ya saben que los amo, son los mejores lectores, en serio. _

_No le he podido continuar al capítulo oficial, así que les dejo un pequeño rellenito, ya saben, para que Naruto no pierda lo que lo hace especial y diferente_

_Espero les guste éste pequeño relleno :)_

**Ya saben que Naruto no me pertenece, porque Santa no existe y no me lo trajo de regalo u.u**

* * *

><p><strong>10. REGALO DE NAVIDAD<strong>

_-Kon. Yuki da kon. Kon. Yuki da kon*_

-Sakura.

-_Kon. Yuki da kon. _

-Sakura... - la pelirrosa se volvió a su esposo, quien cargaba a su hija.

Esa era la primera Navidad de su hija de cinco meses, y no era especial solamente por eso, sino porque también, como regalo por esas fechas, Kakashi Hokage le había permitido, por única ocasión, al Uchiha volver a casa. Solamente por un día.

Sakura estaba increíblemente feliz, principalmente porque su hija estaba que no cabía de felicidad. Desde que lo había visto en la madrugada a su padre entrar por la puerta de la aldea, se lanzó a sus brazos eufórica, llorando y riendo. Sasuke no se pudo resistir y casi estuvo a punto de llorar.

Pero sólo casi.

Abrazó a su hija como lo había imaginado en sus interminables desvelos, imaginando cómo sería. Si se parecería a él, si tendría los preciosos ojos de su madre, si su cabello sería del color de su madre, o como el de su suegra, o en su defecto sería como el suyo. Y aunque le hubiera gustado que su hija tuviera los ojos jade como su madre, el corazón se le encogió cuando se dio cuenta de que ella era idéntica a él.

Después de ese tiempo con su hija, se volvió finalmente a su mujer... y se quedó sin habla.

-Bienvenido, Sasuke- le dijo ella con una preciosa sonrisa en sus labios. La memoria de Sasuke no le hizo justicia: la recordaba hermosa y divina, con su cabello rosado como los botones de cerezas, sus jades brillantes y ese precioso cuerpo que tanto amaba... pero ahora que la veía, se dio cuenta de que la mujer con la que soñaba no era, para nada, a la que veía ante él.

-Estás hermosa- le dijo con la voz ronca, ansioso de ella. Sakura se sonrojó y, en ese momento, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que algo no cuadraba en el lugar.

Estaban él, su preciosa esposa, su amada hija... y un pequeño niño rubio con ojos como canicas azules.

Vio que su conjunto de ropa iba a juego con el de su hija, ambos vestían como renos: naricita roja, mamelucos cafés, botitas negras y cuernitos. Se veían increíblemente adorables, con el niño colgado con fuerza al cuello de su esposa.

Sasuke parpadeó.

-Sakura... ¿qué es eso?- ella sonrió, caminó hasta él y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-Bienvenido, Sasuke- le dijo dándole un beso casto pero ansioso en los labios; su esposo no esperaba la hora para desgarrarle esa molesta ropa.

Pero, que su hija y el hijo del dobe estuvieran ahí lo hacía muy difícil. La mirada jade y suplicante de su mujer le dijo que no preguntara, así que él obedeció.

-Vamos, que el día es corto.- le dijo su mujer, tomándolo de la mano.

* * *

><p>Y básicamente, el día de los Uchiha consistió en pasarla con sus amigos, luego con los padres de la Haruno, Sasuke tuvo que ir un momento con el Hokage, luego volvió a casa listo para la cena que los Haruno habían preparado.<p>

Y en todo el día que había transcurrido, Sasuke notó la manera posesiva con la que el chibi-dobe se aferraba a su esposa; quiso preguntarle muchas cosas a su mujer, principalmente el por qué estaba el niño con ellas y no con los Hyûga, como se supone debería estar, pero al ver el cariño con el que su mujer lo mimaba y la manera en que Sarada se aferraba a él, entendió una cosa

_"Supongo que está bien...", _se dijo con una sonrisa amable.

* * *

><p>La noche había sido la mejor en muchísimo tiempo para el Uchiha.<p>

No recordaba ni siquiera en su niñez haber sido tan jodidamente feliz como lo era en ese momento. Hubo de todo: amigos a los cuáles realmente no apreciaba, la familia de su esposa que ahora lo llamaban "hijo", su propia familia perfecta, hubieron llantos, dramas, regalos, un Lee un poco ebrio, una Ino cariñosa, un Kiba amigable. Vaya, Sasuke tuvo la mejor noche de su vida.

Y fue justamente cuando todos se habían ido, sus suegros descansando en la habitación de huéspedes y su hija durmiendo tranquilamente junto al chibi-dobe, abrazados, que Sasuke pudo recibir el mejor de los regalos: amar a su esposa como tanto anhelaba.

Jamás pensó haber tenido un día tan maravilloso como ese, así como tampoco pensó que en tan poco tiempo amaría a esa mujer de cabellos rosados y carácter endemoniado... pero había pasado. Después de haberla tratado como basura, de responder a su atención con desprecio y haberla querido matar en varias ocasiones, ella nunca dejó de amarlo.

Peor aún, cuando él le dijo que solamente iban a estar juntos "por conveniencia", ella no protestó. Fue paciente, cariñosa y hasta que él finalmente decidió que en realidad la quería, fue que se dieron cuenta de que realmente estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

-Te amo, Sakura- le juró Sasuke cuando finalmente había llegado al clímax, mirando el rostro sonrojado y excitado de su mujer, quien le sonreía como si lo que le hubiese dicho fuera la mejor de las frases.

Una lágrima de felicidad se deslizó por su mejilla... y lo besó antes de que algo arruinara su pequeña felicidad.

* * *

><p>El sol poco a poco comenzaba a despertar de su letargo, dando paso al nuevo día.<p>

Aunque la nieve no había dejado de caer, unos ligeros rayos de sol se asomaron en el cielo grisáceo. Para ese entonces, los señores Uchiha ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo habían hecho.

Sasuke no podía creer que el sexo fuera tan bueno, o quizás había sido porque llevaban demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo... pero era maravilloso.

El silencio del acto, y el hecho de que Sasuke tenía que irse en unas horas, hizo que se miraran.

Y ahí, perdido en la belleza que eran sus jades, Sasuke recordó algo:

-Por cierto- susurró mientras se levantaba del lecho de su esposa, estirándose lentamente. Ella lo miró- ¿Por qué está el chibi-dobe aquí?- Sakura tardó un segundo en entenderle, luego sonrió.

-Oh, Bolt-kun.- su esposo frunció el ceño.

-¿Bolt? ¿El chibi-dobe se llama Bolt?- soltó una risita juguetona- Vaya, y yo que creía que "Naruto" era un nombre tonto.- Sakuta se rió- Al menos no se llama "Menma" o algo así...

-Ya basta- y luego, toda la felicidad se borró de su rostro. Sasuke observó cómo los jades serenos de su esposa se tornaban oscuros, y cómo perdía poco a poco la sonrisa de sus labios.

Le tocó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo:

-Sakura, ¿qué pasa?- ella no habló- ¿Acaso... Hinata...?- y temió lo peor.

Sasuke había presenciado junto a su esposa, hace un año, cómo la Hinata serena que él conocía se quebraba ante la partida de Naruto. Lo único que pudo pensar es que había muerto al dar a luz, o algo.

Y su esposa leyó su pensamiento, porque rápidamente reaccionó.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No, claro que no!- torció el gesto- Hinata-chan... -suspiró- Después de dar a luz, y de que Bolt-chan tuviera dos meses, decidió unirse al ANBU.- Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué? ¿Hinata?- la pelirrosa asintió- ¿Miembro del ANBU?

-Si, sorprendió a todos- se levantó de la cama, estiró los brazos y miró a su esposo- Pero... ella estaba algo herida por lo sucedido- torció el gesto- Pasaron muchas cosas dentro del Clan Hyûga... y...

-Quiero creer que la desheredaron o algo así, ¿no?

-Es... complicado. El punto es que ella decidió irse.

-¿Y el chibi-dobe?

-Oh, no creas que lo abandonó- le aseguró su esposa con una sonrisa- Cada que le dan misiones en Konoha, pasa a verlo. Su padre tiene la custodia por ahora, pero cuando van de visita con el viejo Hideki, me lo dejan a mí.

-Oh... ya veo- Sasuke lo pensó un momento- Hinata, entonces es miembro del ANBU...

-Sí. Bueno, escuché de Kakashi-san que, en unos meses, ella será la nueva líder de los ANBU...

-Lo que quiere decir que...

-Sip- Sakura sonrió, dándole un beso tierno en los labios a su esposo- Hinata Hyûga será tu jefa.

Sasuke tragó saliva... definitivamente, eso iba a ser un problema para él... sobre todo si la ojiperla se enteraba lo que se traía en mente.

-Bueno- dijo la pelirrosa, poniéndose la camisa de su esposo que estaba en el suelo- Iré a preparar el desayuno- se volvió a su esposo- ¿Sasuke?

Estuvo tentando a decirle a su mujer todo lo que en ese año había pasado, dispuesto a aceptar cualquier culpa que le fuese a ser cargada, pero al ver a su mujer, tan alegre y preciosa frente a él... no pudo.

Así que, de igual manera, Sasuke se levantó, poniéndose el pants que estaba en el suelo.

-No, por dios- sonrió- Hoy me voy, y deberé caminar tres días hasta Suna; mejor, tú ve a ver a los niños, porque acabo de oír al chibi-dobe y algo me dice que Sarada se despertará pronto...

-Claro... - dijo ella, sonrojada, besandolo apasionadamente antes de salir hacia el cuarto de los niños.

_"Perdóname, Sakura. Será para después..."_

* * *

><p>-Recuerda darle tu informe a Gaara-kun cuando pases por Suna, Sasuke.<p>

-Claro, Kakashi, eso haré.

-Bien.- Sasuke se volvió a su hija, quien jugaba con el collar que su padre llevaba en el cuello.

Sakura, con Bolt en brazos, miraba la escena, apretando los labios y conteniendo las lágrimas.

Desde hace una semana, cuando Kakashi le había dicho que Sasuke iba a venir un día, había estado aprendiendo a no llorar. Le quería demostrar que era fuerte, que lo amaba pero que podía cuidarse ella y a su hija sin que él se preocupara... pero, jamás creyó que ver a su marido, tan alegre y encantado con su hija, le iba a ser difícil no llorar.

Sasuke besó a su hija con amor y luego, se volvió a Sakura. Ella cargaba al chibi-dobe, quien miraba a Sasuke estirando los bracitos hacia él.

-Sasuke... - él la miró con esos onix que la volvían loca. Le iba a decir que se cuidara, que no se preocupara por ellas, que todo estaba bien... pero las palabras murieron antes de salir. Y otras las sustituyeron:

-Yo... -tragó saliva- Podemos ir contigo.- Kakashi la miró, tomando a Bolt de sus brazos cuando su esposo le tendió a su hija, quien lo miraba con los ojitos llorosos.

-Sakura...

-Kakashi me dejaría ir contigo, lo sé, él es bueno...

-Sakura...

-Prometo que no te vamos a estorbar. Sarada y yo nos quedáremos en alguna posada para no estorbar en tus misiones...

-Sakura...

-Y... y... tus noches serían más grandiosas con nosotras...

-Sakura...

-No tendrías que estar solo. Yo cocinaría y...

-Cállate ya, Sakura- le dijo el Uchiha, resoplando. Ella se calló.

Caminó los dos pasos que los separaban, se paró delante de ella, y antes de que dijera alguna otra estupidez... la besó.

Fue un beso que podría haber derretido toda la nieve de la aldea, pero lo único que se estaba derritiendo era el corazón del Uchiha..

Y otras cosas más.

Kakashi sonrió apenado, mirando a otro lado. Sus alumnos habían crecido demasiado, fue lo único que pensó cuando los miró.

Finalmente, se separaron.

Sakura estaba al borde del llanto, apretando los labios y conteniendo las ganas de abrazarse a él y no dejarlo ir, de rogarle que se quedara o que ella y su hija se iban sin importarles nada. Pero al ver la mirada oscura de su esposo, supo que ella, como su mujer, debía apoyarlo en todo lo que él quisiera.

_"Porque las mujeres fuertes esperamos a que los hombres débiles encuentren la fuerza por ellos mismos. Y les damos un motivo para hacerlo", _le había dicho Tsunade en una ocasión.

-Me voy- le dijo finalmente él, dándole un beso en la frente, luego uno en los labios.

Besó nuevamente a su hija y, tras darle una mirada amable a su ex sensei, se volvió a Bolt.

-Cuida mucho a mis mujeres, chibi-dobe- el niño sonrió- Eres el hombre de la casa... - alborotó sus cabellos rubios, con melancolía y alegría, luego le lanzó una mirada a su mujer... y comenzó a alejarse.

Mientras sus pasos resonaban con la nieve, y oía el llanto desgarrador de su hija mientras se alejaba, el Uchiha intentaba contener los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Porque Sasuke sabía que no estaba enamorado de su mujer; la amaba, porque ella era la madre de su hija y la mujer que siempre lo había estado esperando aún cuando era un criminal. Y sabía qué, pasara lo que pasara, ella lo seguiría esperando. Y para Sasuke Uchiha, eso era suficiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, realmente es un capítulo confuso.<strong>

**Aviso que los capítulos de relleno que vaya sacando, aunque sean rellenitos, tendrán algo que ver con la historia. Como planeo dejar los capítulos normales para el GaaHina, haré rellenos para aclararles sus dudas, de acuerdo?**

**Bueno. Reviews? Son bienvenidos, ya lo saben, los amo al igual que a ustedes :)**

**Bueno, me tengo que ir. No me había fijado que ya eran las 4:06am, y si mi madre se asoma a mi cuarto y me ve despierta... **

**En fin. LOS AMO!**

**Ya-ne!**

**YunaL**


End file.
